The Social Games
by Words4You
Summary: Prim and Rory deal with being seperated. A new girl enters the picture and Rory feels torn. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Gale, and Madge all head off to The Capitol Academy. They have outshone the otehr kids in their District, but how do they deal with the allstars. Also Katniss has to make a decision Gale or Peeta. Finnick also meets up with someone from his past. SEQUEL TO FIRE GIRL
1. Chapter 1

Prim (POV)

I hold the photo frame containing the photo of Rory and me. It was taken on the first day of school. I'm giving him bunny ears, and he's doing that gun pose that guys do a lot. I remember the first day of school. I was nervous that I wasn't going to make any friend. Then the sheer terror struck when I realised how big the school was. I met Rory who also had no clue where anything was located however we helped each other find our classes, and really became best friends, and maybe something more. I kissed him to ensure that no matter how far away we were from each other that he would remember me. I stole his first kiss, along with that taking mine. He said he would never forget me, and I hope that's true. Although he's so handsome surely there will be a girl in District Four all over him. There were girls all over him here too, but they weren't as persistent. Olive says it was because they knew Katniss would scare them if they hurt me, but those girls in District Four don't even know that Katniss exists. How long has it been since he left? About a month it feels so weird having him gone. I can't see him or talk to him. He is barely allowed on his computer there.

I look at another photo on my dresser. It was taken at the dance and Rory and I are smiling. Beside that one is the one that was taken in class. I'm sitting on the desk with my legs crossed and he's sitting in the chair. Then beside that one is my favourite of all of the pictures in my room. It was taken at one of the parties. We are both laughing. Olive took that picture. A tear drops from my eyes, but I brush it away as quickly as it came and place the picture back on the shelf. I then turn away from it and go and sit at my desk. As I'm checking Facebook I get a little message in the corner of my Mac.

**Rory Hawthorne is online**. My heart skips a beat and I start talking to him.

**Hey Rory **

**Prim! Skype me. **

I click the video call button. He answers it right away, and I can see his face. His black hair has gotten a bit longer, and he has really dark circles.

"Rory," I scream

"Hey Prim god it's so great to see your face again. I just wish I could see it in person," he says

"How is it there?" I ask. He once went into brief detail about how harsh she is.

"It's alright," he says, but he seems sad.

"Have you made any friends?" I ask

"Ya I have, but I can't see them very often…. When school starts up again they come over often, because I say we're doing homework," he says

"So you're staying there for the school year?" I ask

"Ya, I'm pretty sure I am," he says staring at the desk.

I hold in my tears, he's only seen me cry twice I don't want him to think I'm a cry baby, "Well it's been pretty boring here."

"What have you done?" he asks

"Nothing really Olive is on vacation, Tory is working, and Mikenly is mad at me," I say

"Why?"

"I really have no clue," I say

"Well I miss having someone I can rely on here," Rory says

"I know the feeling," I say

"I like your hair did you get it cut?" Rory asks changing the subject

"Um ya… I did I got side bangs and layers," I say

"I have no clue what layers are but it looks good," he says

"Rory you should get some sleep you look very tired," I say seriously

"I honestly don't sleep very well here," he says

"You're going to get sick," I say

"Okay Dr. Everdeen I'll try," he says as a joke, but it doesn't sound like himself. I hear a door open and then the screen goes black.

Katniss (POV)

Prim has done nothing all summer. She still moping over Rory. I'm getting really sick of it though. I go to Peeta's house, because I need bread, and it's always good to see Peeta.

He's sitting at the desk, "Hey Peeta."

His face breaks into a smile, "Hey Kat, what do you want?" Over the summer Peeta's hair has gotten longer and turned into this really cool colour. He looks pretty hot, but of course I keep that to myself.

"Some white bread and cheese buns," I say handing him the money.

"Do you seriously think I'll ask for you to pay?"

"Yes it's only fair," I say

"I am not taking money from my best friend," he says

"But you're not my best friend right now, you're working," I say holding out the money.

"Well you're my most valued customer, so you get stuff for free," he says. I sigh and drop the money back into my pocket. No use in arguing with him.

"So do you want to get smoothies?" Peeta asks

"Sure," I say, "But aren't you working?"

"Not anymore," Peeta says putting the closed sign on the bakery.

"What about your mom?" I ask

"She's out with my dad, they're visiting another District," he says.

"Oh cool," I say as I'm walking. Now whenever we walk through the streets, people stare at us with admiration, jealousy, envy, everything. Now that we are going to The Capitol Academy we are like celebrities. I get a pina colada smoothie.

"So how's Prim?" Peeta asks

"She's being annoying," I say

"I think she really likes him," Peeta says

"Oh she does, something happened between them at the party," I say

"For her birthday tomorrow, mom bought her tickets to go stay at the grandma's house for two weeks. Prim doesn't know," I said

"How did you set it up?" Peeta asks

"Through Hazel," I say

"She's going to be really happy," Peeta says

"Oh believe me I know," I say rolling my eyes.

"Have you gotten your room assignment sheet yet?" Peeta asks

"Oh ya I totally forgot, it came in the mail yesterday, I'm in District Twelve's dorm obviously, but I'm on the top floor," I say

"Me too, so we get the penthouses," Peeta says, "You know the top floor goes to top scoring students."

"I didn't know that?" I say, "So Gale and Finnick will probably be on that floor, since they got most sponsors."

"Ya guess who my roommate is?" Peeta says

"Who?" I ask

"Gale!" They are most certainly going to kill each other.

"I don't know who I'm with yet," I say sipping the last remains of my smoothie.

"I think Gale likes me more now," Peeta says then he says quietly, "Or I hope he does. "When we finish I then return home.

Prim (POV)

Today's my birthday and I am really excited, because I'm turning fifteen. Rory's birthday is tomorrow. It's actually a coincidence that we have birthdays so close.

When I get downstairs mom hugs me, "Happy birthday Primmie!"

"Thanks mom," I say

"I've made you your favourite, French toast!" she says.

"Thanks mom," I say sitting down.

"Okay do you want to know what your present is?' mom asks once I've started eating.

"Yes," I say.

"Here," she says handing me a ticket. It says to District Four. I'm confused, but then realise what this is.

"What?" I ask still in shock.

"Yes you are going to live at Rory's grandma's house for two weeks," she says

"Really, wow this is so exciting,' I say sounding like my old self again.

Rory (POV)

Ever since I've gotten here it's sucked. I miss my old friends, Prim in particular. She was always so happy, and funny it made my day so much more fun. My grandma has not been nice to me. She keeps making me read the bible and clean, and clean, and always says I'm wicked. I don't know why? I didn't do anything that bad. Today my grandma invited a girl over named Rosalie. She told me that she was a proper young lady. Today I really wanted to say happy birthday to Prim, but my computer was taken away. I hear a polite knock.

"Come in," I say as I bring myself to a sitting position

"Hey Rory, I'm Rosalie," she says extending her hand. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like Prim. She is also very pretty, but I'd say she's not even one tenth as pretty as Prim.

"Hi I'm Rory," I say shaking it.

"So I hear we're going to be going to the same school," she says

"Ya," I say sighing

"What's the matter you don't like District Four?" she says

"No, it's just I miss my home and friends," I say looking at the picture of Prim and me on the first day of school. There is another one that Katniss took of us practicing our drama assignment.

"Who is this?" she asks pointing at Prim.

"That's Primrose Everdeen, but we all call her Prim," I say, "She's my best friend."

"You guys seem really close," she says.

"Here," I say showing her the photo album my mom gave to me. It's pictures of my school year. Including pictures of, the games, karaoke night, parties, and just hang out times. There are a few of the other kids, but most of them have Prim and numbers are of just us.

"Wow she's gorgeous is she your girlfriend?"

"Um… kind of it's complicated," I say

She nods. We talk about a lot of things, and she tells me about school. "You are going to love it here. I understand you miss your friends, but you'll make new ones." After she leaves I go ahead and decide that I like Rosalie. The next day I wake up as a fifteen year old. I don't get any presents, but I don't have to clean anything today, or read the bible. So I just watch TV. At about twelve O'clock I hear a knock on the front door. I go to answer it. When I reveal who is on the other side I see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.


	2. The Beach

**So guys the beginning is going to be mainly about Prim and Rory. **

Rory (POV)

I open the door and see Prim smiling so wide, it look uncomfortable. "Rory," she says dropping her suitcase to hug me.

"Prim!" I scream and try to steady myself as she crashes into me. What is she doing here?

"Happy Birthday," she says

"Happy Birthday to I was going to call you, but I don't have my cell phone here," I say

"Are you okay, you don't seem very excited," she says looking up at me. She's grown and now she's only two inches shorter than me. However I could still pick her up so easily.

"NO I'm just in shock, you were the last person I thought was going to be at the door… are you my birthday present?' I ask

"Maybe coming here was mine," she says

"Well I have no clue as to where you are sleeping," I say

"Your mom told me I'm sleeping in the guest room beside yours, so where is your grandma?" she asks me taking a quick look around.

"Taking a nap," I say

"Does she know I'm coming," Prim says with worry lines creasing her face.

"Definitely, if my mom tried to let you come without telling her she'd kick you out so fast," I tell her honestly.

"Okay," she says but I can tell she thinks something is weird.

"Can you show me the guestroom?" she asks

"Ya," I say walking up the tiny narrow stairs. I show her, the bedroom where she will be staying for a while.

"Have you met any friends yet?" she asks

"Ya, I met a girl named Rosalie, she's nice, she also thought you were pretty," I say

"How does she know me?" I ask

"She was in my room, and she saw a picture of you and me the one on the first day of school," I say

"I have that one two," she says, "It's on my dresser."

Prim (POV)

Rory is acting weird almost like he doesn't want me here, which is kind of making me feel weird. The guest room is very small, it has a single bed, a dresser, and a bathroom.

"Thanks Rory," I say

"K look my grandma is very strict, she'll whip you if you do something wrong. That's why I don't want you here," he whispers really fast.

"Rory it's fine I can handle it, I just want to see you," I say stepping closer to him. He does to and kisses me. This one last much longer than the first one we shared in the tree house.

"So honestly have you ever kissed another girl? I ask pulling away.

"No," he says

"That shocks me, because your brother has kissed a lot of girl, and usually the younger brother takes on the older one," I say

"Well I've been away from him a lot," he says, "Prim I have the final answer to your question regarding if I'm staying or not?"

"What is it?" I ask

"Yes, I'm staying her all year, that's why my grandma invited Rosalie over, because she approves of her, and wants us to date, but I don't think we will" he says

"Are you friends on Facebook?" I ask

"Ya, she asked me as soon as she got home," Rory says

This makes me jealous, I know that I can't tell him who he can hang out with, but I'm scared that this might turn into something more. So I lie, "What does she look like I swear I know someone named Rosalie from District Four I met her on the train."  
"Here," he says going over to his computer and opening it, "Do you know her?" he asks showing me her profile picture.

I feel really jealous she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a very tiny nose, and tanned skin. She's beautiful, "Oh never mind, that's not her."

"That would have been cool if you knew her," he says. Just then grandma opens the door.

She immediately sees me, "So you must be Primrose," she says with fake kindness, but I can play this game.

"Yes I am, but usually people call me Prim it takes up less time," I say

"So PrimROSE, I understand that you don't know the rules," she says

"No, but I will definitely obey them when I learn what they are," I say. I then look over at Rory who is slowly going over to the wall.

"These are the rules," she says handing me a document.

"You're very organized," I say reading the rules. After looking at the first five I am incredibly scared.

**Rules and regulations of the Rosemary household**

Bed must always be mad

No clothes on the floor

No in each other's rooms past six O'clock

No personal contact, kissing, hugging, dancing, etc.

Clothes must be no higher than three inches above knee and must have shorts. Under if it's a dress or skirt.

No shoulders showing

Read the bible every day'

No fowl language

May only have ten minutes on the computer every week

No TV

She's absolutely crazy when she leaves Rory retreats from the wall. "What the hell is this?" I ask

"No swear words," he reminds me

"Answer my question," I say

"Look a long time ago my father came to District Four. My grandma hates people from District Twelve and says they are poor, and dirty. But my mom fell in love with him, and after a month she came back with him to District Twelve. So she hates my father and my mother. She especially hates me, because I look a lot like him, but she's trying to keep me away from Twelve. That's why I'm scared you're here because you're from Twelve."

"Ya, but I don't look like the Seam kids I look like the town kids," I say

"Doesn't matter, just follow the rules," he says tiredly.

Katniss (POV)

"Katniss!" Madge screams practically across town.

"Ya Madge," I say when we're closer

"Guess who my roommate is?" she asks me

"I have no clue?" I say

"It's you my dad got us to be together since he's friends with Snow!" she says. I then immediately start screaming with her.

"That is so awesome, this is going to be great, I was so scared I'd be with a jerk," I say honestly.

"Wow I hear screaming and then I saw it was you Katniss and couldn't believe it," Gale says. I laugh he's right usually I don't scream and giggle

"Have you started packing yet?" Madge asks me and Gale. We are leaving in a few days, because school starts earlier and end earlier here.

"Ya, I'm just going to bring all of my clothes," I say

"I have a bunch of stuff that belonged to my mother, when she was younger, but they never fit me, I'll give them to you," she says

I grin I love her mother's old clothes, "Thanks so much Madge."

"Katniss can I talk to you?" Gale asks me then looks at Madge, "Privately it will only take a sec."

"Sure," I say following him. When we are out of earshot from people he starts talking.

"Kat… look I still really like you and I was wondering if we could give this boyfriend and girlfriend thing another try," He says. To be honest I do really like Gale, but I just feel weird dating him around… Peeta. I then decide Peeta is my best friend and dating Gale is worth a shot.

"Okay," I say. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well I got to go home, but bye," he says smiling.

"Bye Gale," I say returning it. When I get over to Madge she's smiling like crazy. "So you two are a couple now."

I look over my shoulder, "Ya we are."

"You are what?" Peeta asks

"Dating Gale," Madge says.

Peeta (POV)

Shit I missed it again. I think to myself. I really got to speed this thing up and just tell her already.

"Oh," I say swallowing my disappointment.

Prim (POV)

Rory and I sit on the beach soaking up the sunlight. Grandma thinks we're at the church, but that's always Rory's excuse with her. The beach is inappropriate because you show too much skin in her twisted mind. Suddenly he picks me up and throws me into the water.

"What the hell was that!" I say laughing. He then jumps in splashing me with water. I then splash him back, and we engage in a full on splashing war that got pretty intense. He then pulls me closer and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. We pull away and smile at each other. We then go and sit on the towel that we were sitting on before.

"I am so happy you're here," he says finally

I smile, "I am too."

"Rory!" a girl yells. He as if he's seen a ghost. His expression softens when he sees who called it. The girl walks over to us and sits beside Rory.

"Hey Rosalie," he says. It's the pretty girl who was in his room. "This is my girlfriend Prim."

The world girlfriend startles me a little, but I guess we have been kissing and stuff, so I guess we are girlfriend and boyfriend. "Hello I'm Rosalie."

"Hi," I say shaking her hand. Then after that there is an awkward silence.

"Rory I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight," she says seductively.

"Um… I have Prim over, so I can't exactly leave her," he says confused.

"Fine bye," she says walking away.

"She wasn't like that yesterday," Rory says. I think it had to do with me being there. She obviously likes him and hates that he's taken. I have a feeling that when I leave she's going to be all over him.

"We should go home, she's going to get suspicious," he says. I nod and pick up the towel and put on my clothes. My swimsuit isn't that wet anymore. When we get to her house I rush upstairs to change out of the wet swimsuit. When Rory and I meet up in the hallway his eyes widen in horror. "Oh god you're sunburned!"

I run to my room to look in the mirror. I then take off my cardigan. So my shoulders are exposed. They are also bright red. He follows me. My eyes widen in horror, "She's going to know, what is she going to do?"

"She's going to whip you it doesn't hurt that much," he says

"I'm so sorry," I say

"Don't worry about me," he says. Just then grandma walks in. It's past six, my shoulders are showing, I'm sunburned, my swimsuit is still on the floor, and we're standing in the bathroom. We just broke so many rules.

"Well you obviously have no regard for the rules girl, and you're going to pay like all the rotten people from The Seam should," she says slamming the door shut. I then hear a key slide into the hole. I run over and try to unlock it, but it doesn't work.

"She locked it," I say turning around with my eyes wide.


	3. My Battle

Katniss (POV)

The train ride there is a very long time. It's going to take two days, with the stopping to pick up new passengers.

"Bye mom," I say hugging her and trying to supress tears. I'm entering grade twelve, which is the final chapter before collage and I'm not spending it at home.

"Come home over the Christmas Break," she says letting the tears fall down her face. "And don't forget that Prim is going to say goodbye to you. I haven't gotten any calls from her, so if she isn't at the train station you must go find her," mom says.

"Okay," I say. She gives me one last hug and then I am forced to board the train. Madge is on it as well as Peeta, but there is no Gale.

"Hey Kat," he says

"Hey Nis," Madge says

"What is with the nicknames," I joke. Peeta and Madge just laugh slapping each other. They are obviously on in a secret.

Peeta (POV)

There is an empty seat beside me that I'm hoping Katniss will take.

"Madge," I whisper

"Ya," she says leaning in.

"If I told you a secret would you keep it from Katniss?" I ask

"Ya your my friend too," she reminds me.

"Well I really like Katniss and I was hoping you would help me get her to like me," I say blushing.

Her eyes light up," I knew it! I suggested she ask you out and she got all shy, I personally think she likes you, but she's dating Gale. I'll help," she says. Just then Katniss walks into the train.

Gale (POV)

I kiss her passionately, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I say

"But you have Katniss still I have no one," she says

"Delly, I know but I still really like you," I say

"Don't tell Katniss about us she's going to kill me," Delly says

"I won't I would never tell her," I say. Every time I kiss someone else, I feel a little bad because of Katniss, but oh well…

Rory (POV)

"I'm so hungry," Prim say s

"I know it's been all day and she hasn't brought in food to us," I say

"I'm sorry," she says

"For what? I ask

"For the sun burn it was all my fault," I say

"No I suggested we go to the beach, and I followed you into this room," I say

"Why haven't you told your mother how crazy she is?" I ask

"Because, she already knows the reason why she doesn't do anything is because then she'll have full custody of me, because she can make a really good case, and this is better than her having full custody of me," I say

"Rory I had no idea this was happening to you I'm so sorry," I say

"It's fine she'll let us out eventually," I say looking at the floor.

"What about the window?" I ask

"Okay if we climb out of that we'll be falling to our deaths," Rory says, "What about your cell?"

"She took it when I was gone. I think she rummaged through my suitcase, because when I came back everything was different and I didn't have my computer or cell phone," she says.

"Ya those aren't allowed here, she'll give them back to you when you leave," I say

"Katniss will be here by tomorrow," I say

"Why?" Just then the door Grandma gave us two bowls of soup a water bottle and left locking the door again. However she did it so swiftly we didn't have time to escape.

"This is so stupid, she need medicine," she says

"Prim!" I say

"It is I thought she was going to be strict, but if I knew this was going to happen then I wouldn't have come," she says

"I didn't invite you," I say

"I know," she says.

"So why are you mad at me?" I ask

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at your mom, why didn't she warn me?" I ask

"She didn't know this was going to happen," I say defending her, "Just stop being a brat and shut up I didn't even want you to come." I say. I then realise how bad that sounded. It was just the mother comment that got me. She looks really hurt, but calmly gets up and walks to the bathroom. After while I press my ear against the door, I can hear crying. Oh god. I mutter I have made a girl cry, something that I never wanted to do. I try to open it, but it's locked.

"Prim… I'm sorry," I say

"Just don't talk to me, I'm going home tomorrow," she says

"But I thought you were staying for two weeks," I say

"Well I'm not I hate it here, I was excited to see you, but you don't care to see me, plus you have Rosalie, and your grandma is a freakin nut head who should be in jail. So when I'm not at the train station tomorrow, Katniss will come and find me, and then she'll come here, and then I will be unlocked and then I will go home," she says

"What about me?" I ask, "You're just going to leave me here."

"Yes I am," she says. "You can forget about me, and date Rosalie and I'll go home to Twelve and figure something out," she says.

"Just let me in," I say

She sighs and opens the door. Her face is a little red, but that could be from anger. "What?"

"I just… you can be so annoying sometimes. Like ever since you've gotten here you've just wanted to do stuff, but the first thing we did we got locked in here so maybe it is better if you go home," I say

"What did I do? Why are you acting like this," she asks me

"Because what have you ever had to go through that made you a better person. You've had an easy life Prim," I say.

"You think I've had an easy life!" she screams, "Read this." She says running over to her suitcase. She hands me a book that is titled Prim's Diary.

"Why do you want me to read your diary?" I ask

"Because when I was nine … just read it it's from when I was nine and a few pages are now," she says storming back to the bathroom, but this time bawling her eyes out.

I read the first few pages and they are just about her going to school. There are a few misspelled words that make me laugh, but nothing life changing.

Then after a long while she writes again.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm in the hospital. I was at school and suddenly I fainted. I woke up in the hospital bed with my mom's tear stained face. She told me that I have lukimia. I have no clue how to spell that. It is cancer that is in my blood. They caught it at a very late stage, and I know that I can die now. I want to see daddy in heaven, but I don't want to go yet. I love Katniss and my mommy. I_

_I stopped writing because I had to throw up. It usually is blood. Tomorrow I'm going to go through kemo treatment. It is supposed to get the cancer to go away, I hope it does I feel worse than bad. _

_Primmie._

_The next entry was a year later._

_Dear Diary_

_I'm ten now. I didn't think I would live to see this day. I honestly thought I was going to die. All of the doctors thought I was. The cancer is gone and I can stop the kemo treatment. It's been so long since the last time I wrote, but I was really sick and too tired to write. It's a miracle I survived but I had my father watching over me. He somehow made god spare me. _

I then burst into tears, why didn't I know this? Why didn't Prim tell me?

_However I feel ugly. I have sickly pale skin, and no hair. I loved my golden hair, and now it's all gone. A girl on the street told her mom that I looked scary. So I now wear a wig. It's golden blonde, but not as pretty as my real hair. I have no friends, because of all the school I missed, and they probably think I'm ugly. I'm also very behind in school because of how much I missed, but we can't afford a private tutor. _

Poor Prim thinking she was ugly. I've always thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. I read all of the pages, but one stuck with me.

_I took off my wig today. All the kids at school stared at me. My hair is very short and thin and I'm still anorexic skinny. Some know about what happened, but most don't. They just though I was out of school, for a bunch of random rumours. A girl told me that I should take my ugly but away from here. She was twelve. And I'm almost eleven. It hurt so bad that I locked myself in the bathroom and cried my heart out. I was also being called dumb Prim, because I couldn't keep up with the others. In gym class I was a slow runner, and couldn't participate in some things. The kids say maybe if I stopped starving myself then I would have enough energy to be faster. Maybe if I just killed myself then I wouldn't have to hear them. I cut myself. On my high leg. I didn't want people to see them, but I wanted to die. It didn't work because I woke up in the hospital again. Mother and I had a huge talk about it, but I still did it again I was just careful. _

Another page stuck with me

_I can fully participate in sports now. The sport that I have taken a liking too is soccer. I'm good at it, and I've worked on my running skills and I'm now one of the fastest there. My hair has gotten longer, and I'm starting to feel pretty again. Ever since my thirteenth birthday things have gotten much better. I didn't have any friends yet, but my mom said I'm moving to District Twelve and I'm excited for a fresh start. Honestly I just want to put the cancer behind me and not tell anyone. _

Many pages later she wrote:

_I love District Twelve. I have tons of friends. I am really close with Rory. I met him on the first day of school and ever since then we've been in-separable. He has thick black hair and grey eyes. Except they are really beautiful grey eyes, not the ugly kind. I also met Olive she's awesome but she keeps saying I like Rory and he likes me. Maybe I do like him, but he surely wouldn't like me. _

A couple of Pages later:

_Rory and I kissed at the party. I really like him. I guess everyone was right about us being a cute couple. The problem is he's moving away, and whenever I think about it, I want to cry, because my best friend is gone. Although maybe he's more than my best friend. _

The last page she wrote said:

_I'm going to District Four to see Rory. I'm scared that he's going to meet a girl to replace me. He so easily could. He's handsome, smart, funny, and a great person. I hope he doesn't forget me. I'll never forget him. He has my first kiss. He also has mine… so hopefuly things will work out. _

I feel horrible. Prim went through being a cancer victim, to bullied, to cutting herself, and now I'm just making things worse by bringing her into my life. I open the bathroom door and see her with her head pressed into her knees sobbing.

"Do you still cut?" I ask worried

She shakes her head, "I stopped when I moved her."

"Do you have the scars?" I ask

She lifts up her skirt so that I don't see her underwear, just enough to see the scars. "They're there," she says

"I didn't know you had cancer why wouldn't you tell me?" I ask

"Because even though you were my best friend it takes me a lot of time to trust someone, and I didn't know if you even cared. Also it doesn't just come up in a conversation. Oh by the way I had cancer. I want to forget about it, all of it the bullying, everything," she yells. She's always so calm. I've never seen her get angry.

"I didn't know you can't be mad at me," I say

"I'm not!" she screams

"So then why are you yelling?" I ask

"Because I'm thinking about the moment where I almost died!" she says going over to her suitcase. She starts packing her things.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"I'm going home like you wanted," she says

"I don't want you too," I say

"Okay well I want to," she screams.

"You're a total different person," I say

"Ditto," she says locking herself in the bathroom again.


	4. Party Party Party

**I am so sorry for the delay… I was really busy with family visiting from Scotland. I then had to go to California for nationals. I'm a competitive dancer in case you didn't know, so sometimes I have trouble updating, because I dance every day including summers. **

Katniss (POV)

Along the way we pick up students who are going to The Capitol Academy from each District. As new people step in the atmosphere in the train changes drastically. A murmur spreads, and everyone is giving each other side glances.

When we get to District Nine Finnick, who has been very quiet, excuses himself to go to the bathroom, "Guys what's wrong with Finnick?" I ask

"He's been upset all year," Peeta says, "Haven't you noticed."

"I know, but he isn't talking to anyone today," I say

"You know Annie?" he asks. I remember a girl who was here for the first week of school. I believe Finnick was sitting with her and asked me to join them, but I declined. However I haven't seen her recently.

"She has cancer," Madge whispers. I immediately think of Prim. Her cancer is why I'm so protective of her. "And Finnick loved her… she- she recently got a um lot worse so he's been devastated."

"Prim had cancer when she was nine. It was caught in the really late stage and she almost died, they said she would, and we had to say our final goodbyes. But over-night her heart didn't give out, she kept going when she was ten she could return to school with some restrictions. The kids made fun of her, because her hair was weird, and she was very skinny. When she turned thirteen she got better at running, and excelled in soccer, but when she came to Twelve she truly felt happy," I say when I finished I look up and everyone is staring at me like hawks.

"I-I didn't know this," Gale says looking sad.

"Don't tell her I told you, but she's fine now," I say forcing a smile, "Having Olive as a friend really helped her, but Rory was the person who made her less shy."

I nod as they talk and talk. Soon I feel very sleepy, but want to stay awake so I don't fall asleep and have a nightmare. That would be very embarrassing on the train…

"Katniss honey, walk up," I hear Madge singsong. I open my eyes and see a hysterical Madge and a fuming Gale. I then look up and see a smiling Peeta, making me realise that I just fell asleep on his lap.

"Sleep well?" he asks laughing.

'"Oh my god I'm so sorry Peeta I didn't mean to, I just…" I say rambling on trying to mask my embarrassment.

"It's okay," he says.

"What time is it?" I ask still sleepy.

"It'…" Madge says looking at her watch, "Five- thirty a half an hour from dinner," she says

"Was my lap comfy?" he jokes, but then stops laughing when he sees Gale's face.

"Ya surprisingly very," I say. "Where are you guys sleeping?" I ask

"We're all in compartment twelve, and I'm room four," Peeta says

"I'm room six," Gale tells us

"I'm room nine," Madge says clearly mad that she is far away from all of us.

"I'm room five," I say. Peeta and Gale both smile, and Madge continues scowling .

"Darn it, I'm away from all of my friends!" she says.

"Ya but the fun isn't going to begin until we share a room together," I say in attempt to cheer her up. It seems to work, because she starts smiling again.

"I know it's going to be awesome. I was scared I was going to get put with someone bitchy or something," Madge says…

Dinner was mashed potatoes, with green beans, and steak. It was really delicious, and I went to my room with a full feeling.

Gale (POV)

I awake in the middle of the night to screaming. Not just any screams, it sounds like someone is killing my Katniss. I push off my blankets and knock on her door. When she doesn't answer I just enter anyway. It isn't locked which makes me feel very worried. I see a person holding her and get very confused on what is happening.

"Sh it okay it was just a nightmare," Peeta says softly. Why is Peeta in here.

"Peeta," I say finding my voice. He looks up startled.

"Yes Gale," he says

"What's wrong?" I say feeling jealous of how he's holding Katniss.

He shakes his head, "Nightmare, I came when I heard her screaming."

"She's my girlfriend," I say

"I know," he says. That did seems kind of stupid, but I don't like how he's holding her.

"Gale it's fine," Katniss says untangling herself from Peeta.

"Thanks for coming Peeta," she says

"Do you want me to stay?" Peeta asks.

She looks at me then to Peeta and shakes her head, "No it's okay."

"Sleep well Katniss," he says before leaving.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To… Madge's room," she says but I can tell she's lying. After a while I follow her. I peek my head into the hall just to catch her entering Mellark's bedroom.

Katniss (POV)

"Katniss?" I hear his voice

"Ya, I-I," I say feeling embarrassed. I am dating Gale, but I want to sleep in the same bed with another boy. There is something severely wrong about that. I don't want to hurt Gale, but he can't stop the nightmares. For some reason whenever I'm with Peeta they stop.

"I what?" he asks

"Can I sleep here," I say sighing.

"What about Gale?" he asks

"It's fine," I say

Prim (POV)

"I'm sorry," I say leaving the bathroom. Rory who I assume was sleeping opens his eyes. He's sitting with his legs against his chest and leaning against the wall.

"I thought how we were fighting was really stupid," Rory says after a few moments, "But to be fair I really didn't know about your life in District One… I assumed you would have told me, because you are my best friend," he says

"I should have told you, so I guess I can't hold the weak life thing to me, but why would you even say that in the first place?" I ask sitting next to him, "Friends don't insult each other."

"Well I was mad that you were blaming my mom for this," he says

"I didn't blame her, I just wished she would have told me how harsh she was, because she's scary," I say

"Well it made it seem a lot like you were blaming my mother," he says

"Well I'm telling you I didn't want to," I say, "Can we just forget about the last few hours, I mean I feel like a married couple with the bickering."

He laughs, "Ya, lets forget the last few hours," he says getting up. When he kisses me I feel like everything is okay again. Besides I hate the feeling I get when I'm mad at him.

I smile, "I think I'm going to stay a few more days."

"What about Katniss?" he asks

"I'll ask for my phone, and call her to say I'm not coming, I don't want you to be locked up alone," I say, "So does she always do this?"

"Um no usually she just hits me, but I think since you're here, she just locked us in the room. Besides it's not illegal to lock someone in a room," he says

"It's not that bad with another person," I say, "We can think of way of passing the time. For example I brought a board game."

"What game?" Rory asks

"I have life."

"Oh I like that game," he says. Just then grandma opens the door.

"Um could I please have my phone, my sister is supposed to see me at the train tomorrow, but she won't see me because I'm here, so I don't want to worry her," I say as polite as I can.

"I'll let you both out, but the only place you can go is to church, and the train station to see your sister," she says.

"Okay," Rory says, "Thank you grandma."

She narrows her eyes, "You remind me to much of your father." He nods.

When she leaves I say, "I'd take that as a compliment."

"Not from her," he says sighing. Rory does look like his dad, and that's why she hates him. She wanted her child to stay in District Four, but instead she ran off with him.

"Well lets go to church," he says

"Now?" I ask, "It's seven thirty."

"Ya, so it's never too late to party with god," he says. I then realise it. We're going to a party.

"Cover your clothes up," he says. I nod. I put on my jean shorts, and a one shoulder blue top. I then straighten my hair. To cover that I put on my navy blue skirt, and a cardigan. When we get downstairs grandma sees us.

"Where are you two going?" she asks accusingly.

"To church, we're asking god to forgive us," Rory says. She nods and lets us leave.

"Whose house is it?" I ask

"You don't know him, it's my buddy Xavier," he says. When we get to his house the music is really loud. Rory just opens the door and lets himself in. They must be really close. When he sopts him Rory taps him on the shoulder. Xavier is really handsome. He has blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"This is my girlfriend Prim," he says

"Good to finally meet you Rory hasn't shut up about you," he says smiling. I feel flattered that Rory has told other people about me.

"No I haven't," Rory says walking away.

"So you're from District Twelve right?" he asks licking his lips.

"I was born there then moved to one then moved back," I say

"I'm going to go there on exchange this year," he says

"Really I guess I could show you around," I say

"Are all the girls in Twelve as pretty as you?" he asks

I blush, "I guess." Then someone shouts, Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" I hate that game so much, it's stupid, but a lot of kids go over there, including Rory so I feel pressured to play. I notice Rosalie is at the party too. Again I zone out until I hear Prim, and Xavier! I make some face, because everyone bursts out laughing.

"What you don't want to kiss me?"

"Not really," I say

"I'll change your mind," he says leading me into the bedroom. I awkwardly stand leaning against the door.

"So," he says walking over to me.

"So," I say walking closer until my lips just touch his, "I'm dating Rory, back off." I then take a few steps back.

"I won't tell him," he says stepping closer.

"I will," I say stepping back. He locks his fingers into my belt loop and pulls me closer to him. I arch my back so he doesn't kiss me.

"Just let me kiss you," he says. I shove him down.

"I'm not kissing you," I say. He shoves me down on the bed and presses his lips to mine. I kick him, which makes him back away. "You should never force a girl to do anything."

He looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry, you're just so pretty." Just then Rosalie opens the door, and finds me sitting on the bed and him sitting on the floor.

"No they didn't do anything," she calls. Everyone boos, except Rory.

Rory (POV)

Rosalie and I get called. At first we don't even talk but then she runs over takes my face and kisses me. Startled I fall back and she lays on top of me. I then realise what is happening, and roll over. However I then find myself on top of her.

"Oh my god, get off of me," I say breathlessly.

"You are such a good kisser," she shouts.

"I must be if you still like kissing me even when I'm trying to desperately shove you off of me," I say angrily. She looks hurt. "You like Prim don't you."

"Um… kinda she's my girlfriend," I say sarcastically.

"Would you like me if you weren't dating her?' she asks

"Um… maybe," I admit.

**The next chapter is going to be a Katniss and Peeta one. **


	5. Saying No

Peeta (POV)

I woke up and found Katniss lying on my chest. I laugh a bit, because it is kinda funny. I hear a beep and she slowly wakes up. She then darts into a sitting position, and reaches into the pockets of her shorts. She pulls out her blackberry, as she looked at her screen she sighs, "Prim said she can't see me, because she's going to church."

I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"I don't know, it probably has something to do with Rory," she says rolling her eyes.

"Young love," I say and to my surprise she laughs.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, I just," she says

"You just what?"

"I don't have nightmares when I sleep with you," she says blushing. This makes me really happy. I don't have nightmares either with her.

"I don't either, and I get them every night, but the nights that I slept in your room I didn't have them" I say

"What are yours about?"

"Usually my mom and stuff," he says looking at the bed covers.

"I dream about my father," she says, but then changed the subject, "You are a creepy sleeper, I thought you were dead for a second, because you were so still," she says

I laugh, "I never knew that." She gets out of bed and I follow her.

"I should get back to my room and get dressed," she says. I nod and she leaves. After I get dressed someone starts pounding on my door. I find a very angry Gale and defensively step back.

"I thought we were friends?" he says

"We are," I say

"So what are you doing sleeping with my girlfriend?" he asks

"I wasn't well she came into my room, and I didn't want to say go away. Gale we are best friends it's not that weird. She likes you," I say sadly

"Well I don't trust you I know you like her, and she's mine," he says

"She is a person you cannot possess her," I say

"You know what I mean," he says.

Katniss (POV)

I heard the whole exchange between Gale and Peeta. I' not surprised half the train didn't hear it, by how loud Gale was yelling. It made me angry for some reason. Although I never knew Peeta liked me. Maybe he doesn't and Gale is just saying that, but for some reason I smile at the thought. Peeta never denied he liked me, but then I remembered I'm just a girl from the Seam… why would he like me. I get myself ready and then head to the breakfast cart. Madge is the only person sitting at the table. I join her.

"Hey Madge," I say yawning.

"Hey Katniss, how did you sleep," she says smiling which tips me off on the fact that she knows where I slept.

"Nothing happened; I slept beside him because I was scared.

"Why didn't you sleep beside Gale?" Madge asks emphasise the word beside.

"Because Peeta makes my nightmares go away," I say

"You mean this has happened before?" she asks her blue eyes widening.

"Yes it has, his mother beat him so he came to my room and fell asleep," I say

She nods, "Why didn't you tell me this!"

"I just did." She smiles and then looks up at Peeta who has just joined the table. He has a bruise swelling on his jaw.

"Peeta w-,"

"I hit it on my dresser, because I dropped my shirt and picked it up and then when I stood up I was too close," he says, but I can tell he's lying.

"Where did you really get the bruise?"

"From my dresser," he says. I'm furious I push my chair back so much it falls over and storms out of the breakfast cart. I pound on Gale's door until he answers it.

"What do you want some more bruises?" he asks opening the door and then freezes when he sees me, "Catnip."

"You touch Peeta again and I will dump you so fast," I say

"Don't sleep with him," he says

"I slept beside him, we're best friend, what does it matter," I say

"Because he likes you and I think you might like him," he says

"I don't like him like that I like you like that," I say storming off. I sit at the table smooth down my hair and begin calmly.

"Gale should be coming in a minute!"

Madge bursts out laughing, "You okay?"

"Ya just swell," I say sarcastically. After a while Gale joins us, and we begin eating. I feel as if I have to shove it down my throat because I really don't want to eat. The table is pretty silent until Madge speaks.

"Where's Finnick now?"

"In his room he said he might join us soon," Gale says

"I'll go talk to him, because I went through it too," I say getting up from the table. I knock on his door.

"Finnick it's Katniss I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He opens the door. I can see he's been crying.

"Look I understand what your going through," I say sitting on his bed, "Prim had cancer at a very young age a very high level and survived against all odds."

"Annie's at a medium level," he says

"SO if Prim could make it I think she can too," I say

"You think?"

"I do," I say and then get curious, "how did you meet her."

"She was sitting on her blanket at the beach and I walked past her and slipped and fell on her blanket. We started laughing and then she realised we were in the same class, our paths just never crossed. A few days later we partnered for a project. When we were fifteen we started dating," he says.

"Did you love her at first?"

He smiles, "No she crept up on me."

Peeta (POV)

"Did you talk to her?"

"No I was going to but you got here," Madge says, "But I will when I get the chance."

"Okay that's all I ask," I say. We are literally just five minutes from the Capitol. Katniss sits down beside me, "Hey guys I'm so excited!"

"Me too, this is awesome how were sharing!" Madge says. I frown at the thought of sharing rooms with a guy who just punched my face. Madge senses this.

"It'll be fine Peeta, plus you have Finnick next door," she says.

"Ya, plus Gale isn't always that angry," Katniss says.

-3_

"Our room is amazing!" Madge squeals. It's huge with a kitchen, dinning room, living room, and a gigantic bedroom. All of the floors have a game room, separate eating room, and we get access to the roof. I start putting my stuff into a dresser.

"Oh ya here," she says handing me a bag of all of her mother's old clothes," Thanks Madge I say smiling.

"No problem," she says putting her own stuff away. I pull out my schedule.

"Today we have the gala to meet all of the new kids. We have to dress really fancy," I say thinking about the stuff I have.

"I brought tons of fancy dresses," Madge says. When it's time to get ready I pick a white poofy dress covered in black lace. I then curl my hair.

"You look beautiful," Madge says in a hushed ton.

"Thanks so do you," I reply. All of the boys are wearing skinny jeans with blazers, and things along that line.

"Hey gorgeous," Gale says kissing me. I pull away embarrassed that he's kissing me in front of everyone.

"Hey Gale," I say.

Finnick is even in a good mood, or at least a better mood than he's been in says, "Let's go become popular." When we get into the grand dining hall it is decorated so elaborately that it must have cost a fortune. You can tell whose from the Capitol. The kids are dressed in tons of colours and have gems implanted in their skin, or tattoos, or weird stuff like that. We go over to the food section. There is at least twenty tables of just plain soup.

"I want to eat it all!" I exclaim to Peeta.

"Pace yourself," he warns. I try to eat just one sip of each soup. And then I eat this chicken that has some orange cream in it.

"I'm stuffed," I say. I hear some girls from the Capitol laughing.

"What's so funny!" Madge snaps.

"Well if you're full drink this," she says handing a glass of a clear substance to Peeta. He takes a sip and they ose it.

"NOT HERE YOU'LL GET IT ON THE FLOOR!"

"You mean this will make me puke!" he says obviously discusted. Actually by the look on everyone's face I can tell we all are.

"So you can have more fun at the party!" one of them says. Peeta and I walk away as fast as we can. A kind off smelly guy walks up to me and asks me to dance. I look at Peeta and plead for him to help me.

"Um… this is my girlfriend, so please back off," he says in a very tough manor. When he leaves we begin dancing together. We eventually lose it.

"Did you see his face he was terrified!" I say

"Well I am pretty buff!" he jokes.

I laugh, "Okay if it makes you feel good!" When the song ends we let go of each other and head to go find the others.

"Where did you guys go?" Madge asks smirking at Peeta.

"Over there," Peeta points.  
"Katniss why aren't you wearing the necklace your mom gave you?" Madge asks twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh I forgot I'll go get it," I say

"I'll go with you," Gale says. I'm thankful someone came with me.

"This is nice," Gale says referring to our room.

"Thanks," I say. He then presses his lips to mine very forcefully.

"Gale," I say pushing him off of me. He grabs my dress zipper and starts unzipping. I slap him across the face.

"NO," I say.

"But I want you," he says.

"Gale we're seventeen I don't think so," I say.

"But please Katniss I love you."

.


	6. Blow Up

Katniss (POV)

"NO I said no now stop it!" I say firmly. I do not want to deal with a teenage pregnancy. HE looks very hurt, but he should be for practically ripping my clothes off.

"Is it because you like someone else?' he whispers lowering his eyes.

"NO it's because I don't want to get pregnant!"

"We could use prot-."

"Ew… stop it that's disgusting maybe because I'm too young," I say.

"I'm leaving!" Gale yells storming away. I search for my necklace then return downstairs. Madge notices how far apart gale and I are standing and gives me a questioning glance. I shake my head slightly.

"Brainless, you guys can't just stand in one small group you have to socialize," A girl with spiky black hair says. I can tell she's from District Seven.

"We don't want to socialize!" Gale says and we all nod in agreement.

"Look over there is Glimmer. Her and marvel have a thing going on, but no one knows they do except us. I caught them making out one time. Cato and Clove are their best friends. They're from Two. There are two others in their group from Four, but no one cares enough to get to know them or get juice on them. They refer to themselves as the careers, and are very popular. They think they're the best looking in school," she says

"I thought other Districts didn't socialize," I say

"They don't I just left the careers and no one from my District likes me very much," she says

"Why?" Peeta asks

"I'm too blunt."

"No why did you leave the careers," he says

"Because they're stuck up bitches," she says.

"Crap!" I hear Peeta say as the careers start walking over.

"Hey Johanna, why the hell are you hanging with the losers from Twelve?" Cato asks.

"They are not losers, they're just brainless," Johanna says.

"Whatever I'm happy I don't have to deal with you bitch," Glimmer spits. She then slaps her so hard across the face.

"Hey you touch her again and I'll hurt you," I say stepping forward, "Wait you're the girl I creamed in archery aren't you?"

Her face looks shocked, but she composes herself, "You spread that around and I'll kill you." She says walking away with the whole group following closely behind her.

"Why do they hate you so much you just met them right?" I ask

"No, we went to school together. We were on exchange in Two for two years. My family died a long time ago, so I board, because I hate my foster parents," she says, "I left their group before summer. Then those lucky son of a bitches parents paid the way, so now I have to live through hell."

"It's okay, you can hang out with us, my name is Peeta Mellark I'm from Twelve and I bake," he says

"I'm Finnick, I was born in Four, but my parents moved to Twelve, and I swim a lot," he says

"I'm Madge I'm from Twelve."

"I'm Gale Hawthorne, I'm from Twelve as well," he says

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say. She nods her head.

"Are any of you trying out for cheerleading. They need a new team captain," Johanna says.

"NO!" I say laughing.

"Come on Kat it would be fun if we both made the team," Madge says

"Please, The spot practically has Glimmers name written on it. But if one of you could beat her that would be awesome," she says., "You have the perfect form Katniss. Small hips and waist, barely any boobs, but enough to fill out the shirt," I blush, and everyone bursts out laughing.

"I can't do anything," I lie. I did gymnastics as a kid. I was actually very good. I could do handsprings and flips. I quit, because of Prim and I wanted to spend more time with her.

"Please," Madge begs.

"Okay fine," I say. Everyone claps and I do a small bow as a joke.

"I'm tired," Madge says, "Plus we have class tomorrow."

"I can't belive we are going to be going here until we're twenty," I say. This is a high school, but once you graduate that you get to go to The university, and train to be what you want to be.

"I know," Peeta says walking with me and Madge.

"Are you going to bed?" I ask

"Ya I'm tired, but before we go do you want to see the roof?" Peeta whispers.

"Ya I'd love to," I say. We ditch Madge and head to the roof. There is a garden on one part so Peeta and I pick to sit there.

"Are you okay you seemed a little mad at Gale today," he says. Peeta always knows how I feel even before I do.

"It's nothing," I say

"You're my best friends, you can tell me," he says

"Gale tried to get me too." I say bulging my eyes out.

"What?" he asks cluelessly.

"Peeta!" I say making my eyes bigger and tilting my head.

"Oh," he says getting it. "What did you say?"

"I shoved him away and said no way in hell are we doing this," I say

He chuckles, "Well good for you. Shouldn't Gale wait until marriage? Anyway are you two still dating?"

"Ya I'm going to talk to him and we are going to come to some agreement," I say

""That's good," he says. We stay on the roof maintaining small talk until I get so tired he brings me back to my suite.

"Bye Peeta," I say shutting the door.

"Katniss," Madge says scaring me.

"Jeezus Christ Madge what?" I ask

"DO you like Peeta?" she asks

"No," I say, "I'm dating Gale."

"I'm not going to tell him," she says.

"No," I say

"You should date him," she says, "You guys are so cute together. You're only nice to Prim, him and, me which is why I think you like him."

"I don't," I say

"You do. He likes you too."

"how do you know?" I ask

"He told me," she says

"So then why would I tell you I liked him, you would just tell him," I say

"NO your my best friend, I wouldn't give my best friend up," she says

"I don't like him," I say looking into her eyes.

"Okay," she says letting the subject drop, "Tomorrow, is the last day before school starts."

"If this was District Twelve we would still have a few more days," I say

"I know, but it's fun getting the school year started. Plus you only take things you like here."

"Ya tomorrow we have to sign up for clubs and stuff. I'm going to do everything I can," I say

"I will only do a few things so I can have spares."

-3_

The next day I go to sign up for everything. I sign up for cheerleading tryouts, glee club, debate club, archery, and fashion club. I already qualified for singing lessons and archery. And then I'm taking history, math, and gym.

Peeta signed up for art, football, basketball, glee club, debate, and fashion club. He's also in all of my classes. Gale signed up for archery, football, and is doing gym, and history. Madge is doing everything I'm doing minus archery, and Finnick is doing swimming, trident class, and some other classes.

We all sit at a table in the main room eating our lunch. "Are you nervous?" Peeta asks me referring to tryouts.

"No, I don't care if I make it so it doesn't really matter," I say

"Katniss ythey said to have your hair in two ponies," she says

"I look stupid with them," I say

"So become team captain and change it."

"I won't even make the team," I say

"Just put your hair in pig tails and shut up," Madge says doing it herself.

"Thanks," I mumble when she's done.

The voice comes over the intercom, "District Twelve." Madge and I get up.

Gale grabs my arm, "Hey good luck Kat."

I smile, "Thanks Gale."

"Ya good luck," Peeta says. When I get inside a lady and a few other girls are sitting behind a desk.

"What is your name?" the older lady speaks.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen I'm seventeen years old." I say

"I'm your gym teacher," The lady says, "SO say the one we gave you, and then you have to freestyle."

"Freestyle?" I say

"Yes we need to see how well you will think on the spot.

Okay I say. I stand In the middle of the gym and do the cheer.

Let's get physical

Get down, get hard, get mean

Let's get physical

And beat that other team!

"you certainly are loud, and very sharp, let's see your freestyle."

I have no clue what to do, so I just start spewing random words.

Come on, all

D- E-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N

Determination.

E

Agressive

Let's hear it

We got that Mockingjay spirit!

We're aggressive, determined, so hear it.

We got that Mockingjay Spirit. I know that sucked so then I do a round off back handspring back flip. I am awarded with a bunch of clapping.

"Wow! So you can do tricks?" she asks

"Yes, I took gymnastics as a kid," I say.

"Can I see your front and back walkover?" She asks. I do them and then go to the middle of the gym.

"Well you are certainly talented. Good luck," she says. I smile and leave. After tryouts Madge comes and finds me.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"Not to good, I sucked and slipped," I say lying.

"Oh well I did really good, I think I have a chance of making the team," she says smiling.

"Oh good for you," I say. I then go to my room to change out of my bra top and booty shorts. I change into my skinny jeans and yellow tank top.

I hear a knock on the door. I look though the peephole and see Peeta.

"Want to go shopping for food?" he asks

"Ya sure," I say grabbing my knit sweater. We walk silently until we get to the end of the hall.

"So do you know where the grocery store is?" I ask Peeta.

"Of course I do," he says. The store is actually on campus and has a Starbucks inside of it.

"What is your favourite cereal?" I ask Peeta in the cearal section.

"I love honey bunches of oats," he says

"Me too!" I practically scream.

He laughs, "Well that made you excited."

I laugh, "I don't know why, anyways I'm getting two boxes," I say

"Ya me too."

"Oh ya I love fruitopia," I say

"It's so sugary," Peeta says

"I know, but I like the strawberry kiwi flavour," I say. Peeta gets apple juice, because it's not very sugary. After shopping some more we go to the self-check-out because it's way more fun. After that we head to starbucks. We boith get vanilla bean frappacinos, and a peanut butter muffin.

"I love these, but we have to find a smoothie place," I say. Peeta and I would always get smoothies together.

"Oh we have a booster juice on campus, let's go there for breakfast tomorrow," he suggests.

"Ya, I love the orange sickle smoothie." When we're done we head back to the dorm for dinner. We're eating dinner on the twelth floor tonight as opposed to eating with all of the Districts. We ordered pizza and arrived just on time.

"Where were you too?" Madge asks smiling. We both glare at her then see the other person glaring and look away. Madge just laughs.

"We were at the grocery store," I say

"Why do you hang out with him more than your own boyfriend?" Gale asks

"He's my best friend!"

"Hey!" Madge calls.

"My best guy friend," I say

"I thought I was?" Gale says

"You're my boyfriend."

"Well stop hanging out with him, if you hang with him then I will break up with you," he says storming away leaving six of us with our mouths open.


	7. Back To School

We all stand there shocked at what just happened. Peeta is first to speak, "Um… I didn't do anything why is this about me?"

""I-I don't know," I say honestly. I kind of knew he was jealous, but who is he to tell me who I can and can't hang out with.

"Well let's eat," Madge says trying to lighten the mood. We all gather around the grand table and take a seat. Although the atmosphere is very awkward many try to make it calmer.

"This campus is so cool, I mean we have a Starbucks, and tons of other places to get food," Finnick says

"Ya," I say in attempt to be happy, but it doesn't work.

"So Johanna we are so happy you could join us," Madge says smiling.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do," she says.

"Better than hanging out with us, I doubt it," Finnick says

"Look I'll be back soon," I say getting up from the table and rushing out of the room. I need to talk to Gale, and work this out. When I'm approaching his suite I see a girl… GLIMMER… leaving his room. She gives me a sneaky smile as she heads down the hall.

"Why is Glimmer here?" I ask Gale when he sees me.

"Oh her, she came to freak me out, by saying something about Johanna. I wasn't really listening," he says running his hand through his hair.

"Is that lip gloss on your lip?" I ask getting suspicious.

"No," he says wiping his lip, "We haven't kissed much today." He says raising his eyebrows. I laugh.

"Fine," I say giving him one small kiss.

"Why is it always just one small kiss with you?" he asks

"Because we just started dating," I say walking back to my room, "I have self-respect."

Gale (POV)

I understand that cheating on Katniss isn't the way to go, but she doesn't know it can't hurt. I hear my cell phone ring.

"Hello," I say

"It's Clove, can I come up now?"

"Ya sure thing babe." After a while I hear a knock on the door and let her in.

"Hey," she says. We then start kissing, but are interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Finnick?" I question shocked that he's here.

"Hey Gale, can I talk to you for a second?" he asks

"Ya sure," I say inviting him in, "Bye Clove."

"Bye Gale," she says getting up and leaving.

"What?" I ask Finnick who is just staring at me.

"You're a jerk that's what. I know about you and Delly, and now I know about you and Clove. You're dating Katniss a strong independent woman who has feelings. You love her right?" I ask

"Yes ever since I laid eyes on her," I whisper.

"So then why are you cheating on her? I'm not going to tell her because of the guy code, but if I catch you cheating again I will punch you until your brain comes out got it," he says poking my chest. I have to admit I'm a bit intimidated. Finnick is a pretty big guy.

"Got it," I say although I have not the slightest intentions of obeying him, I'll just be more discreet. After a while Peeta comes in and puts on his pajamas.

"Where are you going?" I ask him as I see him reaching for the door handle.

"To someone else's room," he says, "I have school tomorrow and I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with someone who wants to kill me," he says sarcastically. I give him the middle finger and fall asleep.

Peeta (POV)

Katniss opens the door before I can even knock.

"Hey, come in," she says. She's wearing short shorts, and a t- shirt. Madge who is also in her pajamas is standing behind her.

"So you mind if I sleep here?" I ask her

"NO not at all," Madge says kindly, "I totally understand."

I smile at her, "I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh then you can take up a permanent residence here," she jokes.

Finnick (POV)

"Annie," I say relieved to hear her voice, "how are you."

"Well, I'm doing much better. They say I should be able to return to school in three months. It turns out it wasn't that bad," she says.

A tear of joy escapes my eyes, "Are you going to be attending District Twelve's School?"  
"No my mom is paying for the Capitol school," she says, "She said she would fulfill one wish for me and this was my wish."

"What? SO we can be together?" I ask

"Ya," she says, "We can be together."

"Well I have to go to bed, I have school tomorrow, but I can't tell you how happy this makes me. Bye."

"Bye Fin."

Katniss (POV)

I wake up with Peeta lying beside me and I smile.  
"Guys get up," I call sitting up straight.

Peeta gets up and heads to the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" Madge asks.

"I'm making bacon and eggs with toast," Peeta says, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy," Madge and I both says in unison.

"Well I'm going to get ready," I say walking into the bathroom. I press the dials randomly because I have no clue how to work them and then let the instant hair dryer dry my hair. I then curl it. The outfit I choose is a jean mini skirt, with a tie die flowy top. That ties around the neck. I check that all of that only took me fifteen minutes.

When I come out a plate of hot food is on the table, "Where's Peeta?" I ask

"Oh he went back to change," Madge answers, "By the way you look hot."

"Thanks," I say smiling as I sit. In ten minutes Madge comes back with straightened hair, and similar outfit, but different enough that I'm not annoyed.

Cato (POV)

"So where did you go last night?" I ask Clove casually, "You too Glimmer."

"I was at Gale's," we both say at the same time and then widen our mouths.

"No," we say on time again, "He's cheating on you with me and on me with you."

"Okay it's creepy how you do that," Marvel says referring to how they said the exact same thing at the same time, while I stand their pissed.

"How could he do that to you Clove, what are you a piece of garbage I don't think so," I say.

"It's fine Cato," she says, "I can handle it myself."

"No I'm going to punch his fricken face next time I see him," I say.

"Isn't he dating Katniss Everdeen,' Marvel says.  
"Oh god I just made out with a guy who's in a relationship," Clove says

"It's okay you didn't know, I'm sure it won't get around," I usher Clove.

"Hopefully. That would be terrible for my reputation," she says.

"That's great for mine," Glimmer says smiling.

"It's great for any slut," Marvel mumbles under his breathe.

"We are not dating anymore so you can't take it personally," Glimmer says.

"We were together and you cheated on me with like five different guys and I only found out because you didn't have enough class to be discreet about it even," he says back.

"Well I'm a free women who doesn't like to be tied down," she says

"Well I'm a man who when is in a relationship knows not to cheat," he says. Clove and I roll our eyes at them. They could have a soap opera about their love life. I quickly grow tired of the fighting.

"Shut up. Glimmer stop being such a slut, and Marvel get over it can we please head to class," I say

"Fine," they both say together than glare at each other.

"Were finding out who made cheer today," Glimmer says

"Ya I know, thanks for reminding me!" Clove shoots

"It's not my fault you sucked. Besides I'm sure they can find some spot for you, and I'm going to be the Captain, I better be I hate my locker!" Glimmer whines.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Marvel says.

"Why are we talking about chickens?"

"She's stupid too," Clove whispers. Glimmer manages to glare at Clove and still have a puzzled look on her face.

"It means to assume something before it happens, you never know how good the other girls are too. And when chickens hatch not all of the eggs hatch, so you could have seven eggs but five may only hatch, that's where the saying is from," I say

She stands with an I don't care look on her face, "Ya whatever we have class soon," and saunters of down the hall.

"She's going to be the death of the careers," Clove sneers.

Katniss (POV)

I loved fashion class before, but maybe that was because of the teacher. I loved Cinna; he in fact was my favourite teacher of all time.

Peeta taps my shoulder, "So I guess we can hang out in this class since Gale isn't here," he says

I swallow my guilt, "Ya," is all I can think to say, "Has your family called you yet?" I remember him being upset about how no one from his family called him.

"No not yet," he says checking his phone.

"Hey, why don't you call them, in fact they are probably upset about how _you_ didn't call _them_," I say

"Ya maybe I'll call them after class on my spare," he says.

"When do you have a spare?' I ask

"Today I have a spare in two classes," he says

"Same!" I say

President Snow who is the principal of the school enters the room. He is the principal, but likes to be called President Snow, "Hello fashion students, we have recently lost one of our most favoured members of the school do to personal problems," he says, looking troubled.

"I hear she had a mental breakdown," Glimmer whispers

"So we decided to bring in a new teacher. He clearly proved himself with the fantastic projects done last year, so without further ado please welcome Mr. Black." To my surprise Cinna walks into the room. My face instantly breaks into a smile.

"Well it's an honour to be here, and I want to thank you for giving me the job here," he says

"We'll have fun," Snow says before leaving.

"Hello students I'm looking forward to getting to know every one of you, please call me Cinna I like to operate on a first name basis," Cinna says, "Now I'd like you to pick one boy girl partner and then I will assign you with someone else.

I immediately turn to Peeta. If we are partnered up then it's not our fault if we talk to each other, "Partners?"

"Yep," he says.

"Oh so the fabulous duo is back together?" Cinna says taking note that his star students are in his class.

"Ya," I say smiling, "So are you going to be here all year?"

"Ya this is my permanent job," he answers.

"Okay you two with these too," he says. Great Cato, Clove, Peeta and I are partners. They don't look that upset though.

"Hi I don't think we've met properly I'm Peeta and this is Katniss," Peeta says taking the first step.

"I'm Clove and this is Cato," Clove says. We all stand there smiling awkwardly.

"Well this is awkward," Cato says smiling.

"Ya," I say running my hand through my hair.

"Hey I saw you at cheerleading tryout," Clove says, "Did you try out?"

"Uh ya I d-did, but I doubt I'll make it… I honestly just did it to make my friend Madge shut up," I say looking at her. She catches me and smiles. She's sitting beside a boy with dark hair who I don't know.

"Oh I tried out just to make my friend Glimmer happy," she says looking at Glimmer, who is surrounded by boys, Clove sighs, "Sometimes she's a real slut you know." The careers don't sound that bad honestly, I kind of like Clove from what I've seen.

"Okay so I want you guys to create a series of sketches. It's going to be a bunch of different outfits for different themes, come up with those yourself, this is going to be graded so make it good," he warns us.

"Peeta should sketch he's very good, although I don't know how good you guys are," I say

They both laugh, "No we both suck," Cato says.

"Okay so Peeta it's you," I say. Peeta grabs his sketchbook out of his bag.

"What should we draw first?" he asks.

"Let's start with casual outfit so like sitting at home," Clove says

"I wear track pants and a t-shirt," I say

"YA same so we need a way to make it more fashionable, but comfy," Clove says

"Ya," I say scribbling the notes down on my notepad.

"So maybe the top cannot be a t shirt, but come down to the elbows and be very flowy. And pink, but tighter around the waist and abdomen," she says

"Ya and the track pants can be grey, and you can roll them up," I say

"Love it," she says.

"Peeta Cato you guys getting this?" I ask

"No, I was talking, but care to explain again?" Cato asks.

Clove and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

**I will post the next chapter as soon as I get 47 reviews. **


	8. Out of Hand

**So here I am again with another chapter. Sorry I'm very busy in the summer. Last week I had another nationals to do. I had to travel to Los Angelos. I'm so excited I won fifth for my solo. And my group placed in the top ten! Anyway although that was a lot of fun, I'm glad that I'm back and can write my stories. This one is probably my favourite. Also this series is the best any of my stories have ever don** **hipster101: nice!**

**First off I'd like to thank u you have reviewed a lot. And I appreciate it. **

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome: I loved this chapter and I can't wait to read more!**

**Thanks so much, I can't wait to post more. **

**Lil' V 7/31/12 . chapter 7**

**Hey I just read this**

**And this is crazy **

**But theres 54 reviews**

**So update maybe? ;)**

**Cute… that made me want to update. I also love that song, but I've been singing this version all day and my sis was like what the heck r u singing. **

**Nightlocksvictim: I love this story! Please update soon.**

**Thanks so much I will definitely update soon. **

**Littlecarlos: hey you have 51 or more reveiws so when are you going to update next you have really good story's**

**Thanks so much, I am updating soon. **

**Katniss901 7/31/12 . chapter 7**

**Yay! Continue**

**picy4t4 7/31/12 . chapter 7**

**Omg I love your story I would really like to punch gale in the face lol keep up the awesome work! :)**

**Blue4purple 7/31/12 . chapter 7df**

**Hehe you have got 47 reviews.**

**Katniss901 7/30/12 . chapter 6**

**omg! gale is acting like an ass if i were katniss i would just brake up with him already and then go with peeta!**

**I know, but I want to be annoying and keep u in suspense. ;) **

**e So love all of you who have reviewed my story. Thanks for the reviews, these ones I really loved, so I will do this for every chapter to come. **

Katniss (POV)

We are sitting at the notice board waiting to see if we made cheerleaders, "He is so cute, his name is Demetrius. He's from District Four," Madge squeals.

"Oh, that's cool," I say. Although I've already hear this five times today. She keeps going on and on about her partner in fashion class.

"We are going to find out if we are cheerleaders in just a few moments," she says.

"Thanks captain obvious," I say rolling my eyes.

"Can you just be happy for like two seconds," Madge says.

"NO!" I shoot back. Gale, Peeta, and Finnick join us.

"I'm so nervous," Gale says, "I really want to be football captain."

"Me too," Peeta says.

"You're not big enough to get it right Katniss," Gale says

Even though I hear him I pretend I didn't, "Huh what I'm so sorry I totally missed that."

The notice board turns into a TV screen and it starts flashing the team members ending with Captain.

**Basketball **

Peeta holds in his breathe. He went for basketball, and was even hoping to be the captain.

**Carl Fids **

"It's okay you still have wrestling and football," I say.

The next big thing is the wrestling team, but Peeta has that hands down.

**Peeta Mellark**

"Expected," I say with a smile. After that the next thing is archery. I know I'm going to get it because I got every single of the targets.

**Katniss Everdeen**

"As expected," Peeta says to me. Gale also went for that to and I can tell it bugged him. Next is the football team. Peeta and Gale both went for team captain, so that's a pretty nasty showdown. Gale is very good and fast, but Peeta has tons of muscles and can throw and catch very well.

**Peeta Mellark**

His eyes light up, while Gale look like he could kill him, "Nice," I say. Everyone starts congratulating Peeta, and he storms away.

**Swim Team: **Finnick Odair

Last is the cheer leaders, a bunch of names and pictures pop up. I take note of a few.

**Glimmer, Gloss, Cashmere, Enobria, a Kylie (Foxface), and Madge made the team. **

When Glimmer doesn't make team Captain, everyone is shocked, and she starts crying. I look over and see her crying into Marvels chest.

I turn away disappointed, "Well I told Madge I wasn't going to make it," I say. Then my picture pops up with Team Captain written in bold letters.

"You MADE TEAM CAPTAIN!" Madge screams, "OMG my best friend is TEAM CAPTAIN. I CANT BELIEVE THIS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST TIME, OH and UNIFORM DESIGNS, AND NEW HAIRSTYLES!"

I stand there shocked, "Wow."

"Ya you suck," Clove says walking past me, "You made fricken team captain you liar," she says playfully.

"Nice job brainless," Johanna says clearly happy with Glimmers tears.

"Look I know you don't like her but I have to go and say something," I say to Johanna.

"Glimmer," I say when I get over to her.

"What!" she says with a tear soaked face.

"Look, I know you wanted to be the team captain, but you could always help me with things. I mean I think you would be great helping with uniform ideas and stuff. Plus you are one of the best in there," I say.

"Look bitch, I don't need to be team captain of anything, I'm already one of the most popular girls and I've been here for three days. You are what, a small, ugly, girl from a shitty District. Did you finally get pluming, or do you just shit in the ground? Give me sympathy again and I will make your life miserable as hell… or at least more miserable, I'm sure it sucks anyways being from Twelve," she spits then turns around again.

My face burns in rage, but I try to have class I wouldn't want to get demoted from head cheerleader, "Look, District Twelve is not a shitty district. It may be smaller, and not as rich, but if you live in the Victors Houses then they are just as nice as the houses in your District. Second I was trying to be nice, and if you ever want to help out it would be greatly appreciated," I say.

"I'll just sleep with your boyfriend," she says.

I stop dead in my tracks, "HE wouldn't, he has more class than that," and then I walk as confidently as I can off down the hall.

Peeta (POV)

"Have you done anything in attempt to get us together?" I ask

"Well I think she likes you, she says she doesn't, but I see it," Madge says while flipping through the magazine.

"It's all Gale's fault he always wrecks my life!" I yell.

"You should take drama you'd rock at that," Madge says smiling. I take the magazine out of her hand, "What! Could you stop pacing you're making me nervous."

"Are you taking a quiz?" I ask her.

"Ya, what boy is right for me," she says.

"Wait," I say looking at the quiz, "Am I the boy next door, the cool dude, The sensitive guy, or the best friend?"

"You're the best friend," Madge says

"SO get her to take the quiz and maybe she will see," I say. I quickly scan the quiz and take it for fun.

"I should date the best friend," I say.

"Ya, I don't think Katniss will be interested in you after she finds out your gay," Madge says.

"I am not gay!" I protest, but don't help myself with the next thing I say, "Ugh that dress is so ugly make sure Katniss never wears that."

She snickers, "Okay."

"OH you know I'm not gay… it's not gay to say a dress look ugly!"

"Okay," she says still smiling, "If you want to win her heart, you have to do the play with her."

"The play?" I ask

"Peeta you are a very good singer, I mean not as good as her, but she makes birds stop singing, but you are still very good, better than most, and you have good acting skills," she says.

"I've never taken acting lessons," I say

"You _act_ like you're not an obsessive creepy stalker, for some reason you just don't act around me," she says.

"I am not doing the play," I say ignoring the previous comments.

"Why not every play these days has a kissing scene, what's so bad about kissing Katniss?" Madge questions.

"Oh now I get the motive," I say. We hear the knob turning and I jump onto the couch. Katniss opens the door and walks in.

"Madge do you have any…?" she looks at us and I realise how close we are I scoot away a bit.

"Why are you too blushing and smiling?" Katniss asks. Oh god she has such the wrong idea, "Wait are you too?"

"No!" we both say at the same time.  
"Okay," Katniss says walking over and pouring herself some orange juice, "So how was your first day?"

"Great," I say

"Well I'm going to call Prim," she says walking into the bedroom. We hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it.

"Peeta?" Gale says

"I invited him," Madge says coming to my defense.

"Oh well where is my girlfriend I need to congratulate her on head cheerleader," He says

"You know it would have been great if you were football Captain, because head cheerleader football captain it tends to go hand in hand, but you can't be everything," Madge says clearly pushing his buttons.

"Shut the f*** up Madge," Gale says

"No I will not, shut the F*** up. I'm a free person, why don't you do us all a favour and dump Katniss, you have no right to date someone as good as her," she says

"Well she likes me," Gale says

"No one else does," Madge says under her breathe.

"Can we talk about this calmly Madge in my room?" Gale asks.

"Okay," Madge says walking out.

Madge (POV)

I was absolutely incredulous. Gale behaviour was scary. I knew what he was trying to and tried to stop it but couldn't.

"Gale stop!" I say trying to push him of off me. He didn't stop and kept going. After that he went to the washroom. I put on my clothes, and walked back to the suite like everything was fine.

"Did you talk?"

"Y-y-ya ya e-everything is f-fine," I say shaking.

"Did he hit you?"

"Much worst," I say

"What?" Peeta asks concerned now.

"Oh he yelled at me and that's worse than a hit, but we worked it out and should be fine now," I lie.

"Oh well that's a mature thing to do talk it out," Peeta says.

"Ya," I say trying to smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asks

"Ya… I'm fine," I say smiling. I sit in bed deciding if I should tell Katniss. I don't want to I guess I slept with her boyfriend, but I told him not too, and I couldn't get him off of me. I'm going to keep it a secret, I don't want Gale to get in trouble, or to hurt Katniss's feelings.

**So a little dramatic I know, but it all works with my plan in the future. Love it hate it, I'm going for seventy reviews, after I get that I will update. ;) My goal is 100. I will not update without those 70 reviews. **


	9. It's Never Going To Be Your First Love

**So a little bit of Prim and Rory is coming. 83 reviews whooooo. Haha I thought that if I requested a lot of reviews, I'd have some time to write the next chapter, but u guys r just so awesome with the reviewing, so I have to make another chapter quickly. Thanks so much I love all of u. I haven't gotten a negative comment yet and I'm so thankful. U r so wonderful all of u and if u don't like my story, stop reading. : P I meant to be quick but I had to come back home to learn a dance quickly. One of the kids in the group two groups above mine broke her ankle, and they had to perform at this festival thing, so they asked me to learn it since I have a sister in that group. It was so pointless I was in the back row and you couldn't see me, but it was still fun performing, just a little difficult to keep up. At least I learned it in two days. It took me six hours to have it perfect, but now I'm back and can continue so YAY. Hope you enjoy, again nothing gives me more joy than writing. **

**FinnickLove: This is a great story but...Where's prim and Rory :(! **

_Um… they're coming soon, I just wan tto focus on Katniss and Peeta, there will be more of them in maybe three chapters or so. ;) _

**Stark'sgirl: I love this story! your amazing! gale needs to die -_- he's a man whore. I love peeta he's so amazing! I will keep commenting on every chapter you write from now on to you havvvve to keep writing this story!: **

_Thanks so much. I am going to write so much more, I plan on a lot of chapters. Do not worry about me quitting this story. I quit a lot of my stories, but this one is going to keep going I promise and I never break promises._

**NationalChampion: No. You must update now. I am going to die. I hate Gale! **

_Please don't die. I hate Gale too. _

**Guest **

**Please continue. i love your series :) **

_Thanks so much I love that u like my stories. _

**cloveness7/31/12 . chapter 8**

**Nice chappie. You should make Madge and clove and glimmer and katniss somehow find out that gale has either slept with or is dating each of them then have them plan some sort of humiliating revenge and all of them turn out to be best friends **

_Thanks for the idea. considering it. _

**Bchampagne: Oh I hope you make Gale suffer big in this fic. None of that he get's better and as a group they slowly forgive him. He cheats on Katniss multiple times, and rapes her best friend (besides Peeta). I hope you stick it to him good. **

_Don't worry Gale will be punished. I have a plan. _

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome: I loved this chapter but I really do wish that Madge Would tell Katniss what happened! But since this is all a part of you plan and I can only assume things will get worse before they get better! Anyway, I can't wait to read more! **

_Thanks so much, Yes they will get a lot worse, then slightly better. _

**Violin girl : Gale is just so (pardon my language here) shitty... **

_Ya I know. _

Prim (POV)

Rory and I grew back together in the two weeks we had together. When I had to leave to go home, when the grandma wasn't looking he kissed me.

"Hang in there only half a term," I remind him.

"I can," he says. On the train ride home I shed a few tears, but quickly brush them away, we can see each other soon.

**Just an update on Prim. **

Katniss (POV)

"So I want to make our school team known as the Mockingjays," I say.  
"You mean the song birds?"

"Ya, those birds," I say, "So I was thinking the colours, black, and white."

"And hair in a braid?" Madge asks

"Ya," I say

"Peeta can you sketch it?" I ask

"Ya sure thing," he says starting to work on it.

"So you know what's coming up? The play," Madge says

"Ya I know," I say

"So you two are trying out," Madge says

"We are?" I ask

"yes you guys would so get the main part," she says

"it's a musical, do you sing Peeta?" I ask

"A little, not much," he says

"Ya he plays the guitar, and sings very well," Madge says

"Really why didn't you tell me?" I ask

"Well I didn't want to be like hey I'm a great singer, you would have thought I was cocky," he says smiling.

"Oh ya you got a point there… well let's try out then," I say

"Ya that would be fun," he says.

-3_

We had four days to prepare for our audition. The play is called The Golden Age… it's the play Prim and Rory did! Except it's more mature, and meant for grade tens and up. The biggest shock is seeing Gale show up.

"Um h-hi Gale I didn't know you were interested in the drama club," I say smiling.

"Well I am actually I think it would be cool if we got the lead roles," he says, "There is a big lip lock scene," Gale says winking, but I know he's joking. I laugh.

"Okay."

"So are you two auditioning together?" he asks.

"Ya Cinna put us together," Peeta lies, "And I really wanted to be put with… with Clove."

I look up at him and give him a questioning look. I then feel my phone vibrating.

**Peeta: I panicked… I didn't know who else to say. :P **

**Me: haha, can't wait to tell her this. **

**Peeta: What you faked that u were dating me so u didn't have to dance with that guy.**

**Me: Okay point taken, I hate you you're always right.**

"Why are you guys texting each other even though you're in the same room?" Madge asks.

"Because… we can," I say

"No you guys love each other," Madge says looking at Gale.

"Watch it missy," he says

"No you watch it don't talk to her that way!" I say.

"Fine whatever," he says looking away.

Gale (POV)

Seeing Peeta with Katniss makes me sick, and clearly she doesn't care about me, because she knows I don't like Mellark yet she still hangs out with him. I watch there audition from the back which makes me more mad. Peeta is a fabulous singer, and actor, like Katniss. The only thing I can do is audition better than him.

"So now I need both of you guys to sing a song together. You should know it because we learned it in music. Peeta you sing grey eyes, when it's your turn and Katniss you say blue as the song says.

"Okay," They both say together.

"Now act like you're in love, and that you love each other so much, that you can only focus on each other. And it is meant for a guy to sing, but just change the she to he Katniss."

Peeta begins singing, "My eyes are no good, blind without her.

The way she moves I'd never doubt her

When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams."

Then Katniss begins, "He's a doll, a catch, a winner

I'm in love

And no beginner could ever grasp or understand

Just what he means.

Then they both start singing.

"Baby, baby blue eyes

Stay with me by my side

Till the morning

Through the night

Oh baby, stand here holding my sides

Close your baby blue eyes

Every moment feels right

And I may feel like a fool

But I'm the only one dancing with you

I drive her home when she can't stand

I'd like to think I'm a better man

For not letting her do what she's been known to do

She wears heels and she always falls

I let her think she's a know-it-all

But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right

My eyes don't believe her

But my heart swears by her

Baby, baby blue eyes

Stay with me by my side

Till the morning

Through the night

(Can't get you out of my mind)

Oh baby, stand here holding my sides

Close your baby blue eyes

Every moment feels right

And I may feel like a fool

But I'm the only one dancing with you."

I sit there fuming. I believed that they're in love, and it makes me incredibly mad.

"Very god guys, excellent voices, Peeta I didn't know you were a singer," Cinna says.

"Neither did I," Katniss says smiling at him.

"So I think you two would be great for the role. I mean you do work very well together… you don't have to answer this, but are you too dating?"

"No I'm dating Gale, we're just best friends," Katniss says.

Cinna sounds disappointed, "Oh I know Mr. Hawthorne. A very interesting student."

_3-

"Hello Gale, I'm surprised to see you here," Cinna says

"Ya, I wanted to try something different," I say.

"Okay well let's hear your song, as you know I want you too, sing as well as act."

"Ya I was going to sing, baby blue eyes," he says.

"Oh I was going to give you that later, but okay let's begin."

I begin and actually sound pretty good, I think I have a chance at beating Mellark.

Cinna (POV)

Gale is the worst singer I've ever heard, he sounds like a… well he sounds like he doesn't know the difference between pitch, and melody, and harmony, and… undertrained is the word.

"Well thank you Hawthorne, we will get back to you."

Rory (POV)

First day at school. I miss all of my old friends and most of all I miss Prim. I wonder if she's going to school today, she probably is we are expected to be in school today. I wonder if she finds another guy who is better looking or smarter…

"Hey Rory," Rosalie says interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh uh h-hey," I say thinking about Prim. Rosalie is wearing a long jean skirt, and a knit sweater. She then starts stripping in the end she has a mini skirt, and a lacy top that goes over a hot pink tank top. I certainly liked the way Prim dressed much more.

"You like?" she asks.

"Why did you just… I'm sorry what is that called?" I ask trying not to offend her.

"Taking off clothes, stripping whatever is sexier," she says getting too close for comfort.

"Ya I call it being slutty," I say

"What Prim was a good girl?" she asks, "I thought you liked bad girls I mean you're a bad boy."

I slam my locker shut, "I am not a bad boy I just mas a mistake, if you let that get around I'm dead. And second I like good girls. Third why did you just change outfits?"

"My mom doesn't like me dressing like this," she answers.

"Wow good mom," I say. The bell saves me and I can run to class. I remember my first day of school in District Twelve. I found Prim and we found the classes together. Then we took the picture. Although my favourite one was the one where we have are arms around each other and are smiling. Classes are boring and I don't really talk to everyone, because I'm feeling homesick. In tutorial Rosalie comes to me again.

"Hey I wanted to apologise for earlier. I just really like you so I was trying to be a girl you liked, and I know that that was really rude about how I went about everything. I shouldn't have said you were a bad boy, in fact I think you're very sweet."

"I accept, thanks for apologising. Maybe we can start over," I say

"Ya let's start over, hi I'm Rosalie," she says shaking my hand.

"I'm Rory."

Prim (POV)

"So we are finally in grade ten," Olive says

"Ya thanks for stating the obvious," I say grumpily.

"I know you miss Rory, but cheer up," she says.

"I miss him, but that's not why I'm upset, I mean I don't need some guy in my life," I say

"Whatever, hey look at him he's cute," she says pointing at a boy with sea green eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey I know him, he's Rory's friend… ya he's here on exchange I met him at a party," I say

"Oh I wonder if he remembers you?" she says

"Maybe all we did was do seven minutes in heaven together, or whatever game it was," I say

"WHAT!"

"It was nothing, I didn't let him kiss me, or I think I didn't," I say

"Well I call him I like him," she says

"You don't even know him," I say

"K fine if it makes a different than I think he's cute and could possibly like him," she says, "Come on lets go say hi."

"NO, we have to get to class," I say

"NO we have to go say hi," she says pulling my arm. When we get there she starts talking… again, "Hey I'm Olive and this is Prim we wanted to welcome you."

"Prim," he says hugging me.

"Xavier," I say oozing fakeness.

"How's your boyfriend going?"

"Um… fine I guess," I say. In class he keeps texting me.

**Annoying guy I kinda know: Hey babe meet me in the closet, It's really important ;)**

**Me: Um… k but call me babe again and I'll never talk to u again. **

**SO i'll update when i hit 100 reviews. I doubt it will happen over night. **


	10. Unexpected

**SO I love u guys 100 reviews… I'm speechless… I love every one of ur reviews. These r just a few of the ones I loved, because they r all so sweet, and thoughtful. I never thought I was a good writer, but doing this has established so much confidence. A girl who goes by the penname xXJayFeatherXx was not very nice and said that I fail, and that my grammar was horrible. Well I got news for u looks like my story turned out well, and the people I need to thank r u guys, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who loves my story. Not to be cocky there. **

**NationalChampion20098/3/12 . chapter 9**

**Oh 100 reviews will happen! This story is too good to receive anything less! **

Wow thanks so much

**Khloe: Ur story is soo good. Omg I can't wait to read Gale's reaction if he doesn't get the part! **

Haha it's coming ;)

**Moonacrevalley: Update! Lol I will probably send u a lot of reviews over night just so u update. ;) don't be surprised. **

**Mpgngirl: Awwww... So cool, love the story!**

Appreciate it soooooooo much

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome : Wow! This chapter was very interesting and I can't wait to read the next chapter! Anyway, I loved this chapter!**

Thanks so much, I did work hard on it.

PercabethFanatic 8/3/12 . chapter 9

**Violin girl 347: Nothing much to say- except that I love this story.**

Awww thanks so much! 3

**Guest : Your a really great writer please update! I love this story!**

This comment makes me so appreciative, I feel so special.

I tap my pencil anxiously, because in a matter of ten minutes I'm going to find out if I made it or not. The way the cast list works is it starts in a column going down the importants decreasing as the names go down the list.

**Peeta: Can't deal I'm so nervous!  
Me: I know me 2… I hope we get the two starring roles cause then we can hang out together and no one would question it **

**Peeta: ya.**

"Katniss is that a phone?" Cinna asks.

"Um… ya I'm sorry here," I say giving it to him. Usually Peeta's my partner but he had to help another student who was partner less, because his partner had contracted the kissing virus.

"What was this about, why were you texting?"

"It was Peeta we were talking about how nervous we are."

"Here I'll give your phone back, just be a little more discreet next time, then I can pretend like I don't know your phone is out," he says smiling.

I smile, "Okay I will." The bell finally rings and I rush out of the hall. However I don't peak at the list until Peeta gets there. We are the first people there.

"Okay you ready?" I ask

"NO I need a moment," he says shakily.

"Moments up I'm looking."

**Kaytlinn: Katniss **

**Mcortlan: Peeta **

**Fredrick: Cato**

**Cordeelia: Clove**

**Lavinia: Glimmer**

**Cady: Johanna **

**Lindsay: Glimmer**

**Millany: Cathy**

**Jophry: Cameron **

**Mr: decks: Gale**

I turn slowly away from the sheet and smile, as does Peeta. We then grab a hold of each other, "We are the stars… I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," he responds, "Well I can believe you are the star, I can't believe I got it."

"No I can you're amazing, this is going to be so much fun. First we have to go pick up our scripts from the drama club, it's on the way to the dining hall… this is going to be so much fun!" When we get to the drama club space Cinna is waiting for us.

"Congratulations, you guys had excellent auditions," he says

"Thanks so much," we both say at the same time.

"Well here are your scripts," he says handing them to us.

"Thanks," I say, "We'll read them over lunch."

"First practice is today at two O'clock until seven," he says. We're aware of the time commitment. Everyone in Panem is welcome to see the play. Usually they get about seven thousand people to come and watch.

We sit at a lunch table and open our scripts.

Gale (POV)

I read the list and saw my name at the very bottom. My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt as if I was going to cry. Then I almost vomited at the thought of Katniss kissing Mellark. I got a part at least but this means I have like one line or something and still have to be at every rehearsal. I get so mad I rip the sheet of the wall and tear it into two parts.

Katniss (POV) (Near the water fountain)

_Kaytlinn: Have you ever wondered what it feels like to reach your dreams? I have never had a feeling so exhilarating. My best friend has practically been failure. _

Mcortlan: That doesn't explain why you're leaving to go to… to New York. You said your best friend is failure, but mine is Kaytlinn, and I don't want you to leave me stuck in this shitty town.

Kaytlinn: But I need to reach this dream. Getting to Broadway is my life's goal, and that's all I've been talking about since I was younger. I don't understand why you can't just let me go catch my dream. You have yours… don't you?

Mcortlan: Well I've never really thought about it. (He loves Kaytlinn so his life's dream is marrying her.)

Kaytlinn: Look if I don't make it big, I'll come home, and work at the store or something. I've never been a good student, I couldn't keep up. I can't get into university so this is my only option.

Mcortlan: If I stopped you from reaching your goal then I would be a terrible friend I guess.

Kaytlin (Hugs him) NO you'd never be a bad friend, just an annoying one.

"Seems pretty easy to memorize," I say

"Huh what?" Peeta asks coming out of his trance. He seems to be looking right at me. I casually turn my head around to see who he is staring at.

"You like Madge," I say

"No I do NOT like Madge. Well I like her but not that kind of like," he says blushing.

"You do you're blushing," I say

"If I did then why would I do this," he says and then leans across the table and presses his lips onto mine. His are warm and soft not like Gale's. He pulls away, "Look you know and I don't care anymore no point in hiding it. I like you a lot, and I hate seeing you with Gale," he says grabbing his script and walking away. Leaving me very confused. Did I like it or not?

**I know very short, but I had to leave it there. **

**Next chapter is going to be a long one. **


	11. Before He Cheats

Wow over 100 reviews, that's more than I could have asked for I'm so grateful and feel so lucky right now to have people who have stuck with the story the whole way through.

Katniss (POV)

I'm shocked… all I can think of is how shocked I am, and how well shocked I am. I swear that's the only emotion. Did he just kiss me or was it some weird dream. I have to admit I did kind of like it, but that's obscure to be thinking this. I'm dating Gale for crying out loud. After getting over the shock fear then starts to come. Did anyone see us, if they did then they could tell Gale who would… I'm not sure what he would do exactly. I just know it won't be good.

"I need to find Peeta," I say out-loud by accident. I get up grab my script and take off in the direction of where he went. We need to talk about this, and sort through it. When I see Madge I stop her.

"Hey have you seen Peeta?" I ask

"Um ya, he went to his room I think," she says, "What's up, you look a little… frazzled?"

"You can't tell anyone this, but he kissed me, Peeta. We were in the café running lines and he just kissed me,"I whisper

"Well it's about time," she says smiling.

"NO Madge I liked it," I whisper.

"So then go date him," Madge says

"NO you don't understand I'm dating Gale."

"Well you're not married, it's not like you signed a vow, you're just dating, you can break up with him," Madge says.

"I don't want to hurt his feeling," I admit.

"Well he probably hurt yours way more, because he…"

"What?" I ask

"Uh… N-never mind," she says backing away. I see a tear come to her eye, and before I can say anything she dashes into the elevator. Why is everyone acting so strange today? I wonder, I mean first Gale didn't congratulate me and Peeta on our roles, second Peeta kissed me, and third Madge knows something I don't and I'm pretty darn confused.

I make my way to Peeta and Gale's suite. When I get there I hesitate a bit, because I'm not sure of what I should say. I'm brought to a flashback. The first day of school in District Twelve. I was standing at the front of the school not sure what to do, or say. I knock on the door.

"Peeta can we please talk?" he opens the door and lets me in.

"Look Kat I'm so sorry if I made things awkward, I just really like you, but I want us to still be friends," he says. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I grab him by the shirt and kiss him. This one is more passionate, but it doesn't feel like the ones with Gale, it feels gentle, and full of love. I pull away and then start crying.

"Oh my god I'm dating Gale," I say

"Look I won't tell him it's a secret," he says hugging me.

"NO it doesn't matter I cheated on him," I cry even harder.

"But it was a mistake we all make mistakes. It was just a kiss, plus we have to kiss anyways so we may as well get better at it," he says.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but I can't love you, my heart belongs with Gale," I say. Although some part of me feels I'm only saying that because it's the right thing to do.

Prim (POV)

When I get home I drop my bag into my room and then collapse on my bed crying. I hate my life. I then scream into my pillow. I feel very over dramatic, but I need to let this anger out. Why can't Rory be here? Why can't my life just be perfect for once? Rory and I decided to Skype each other on Tuesdays, so I log onto my Mac. I wait for about ten minutes until he logs on.

"Hey I'm late I know," he says.

"It's alright," I say

"Were you crying?" he asks sounding concerned. After I cry it takes about thirty minutes for the blemishes to disappear.

"Ya, I was watching this really sad movie," I lie, because I fi said I was crying about you it makes it seem like I'm obsessed over him.

He laughs, "Okay… did you make any friends?"

"Ya well… no I hung with Olive and I talked to your friend, for a bit, but that was it," I say

"Oh I talked to Rosalie," he says.

I feel jealous, but say, "Oh that's good she seems nice." We talk a bit, but then Rory is called by his grandmother so he says bye. I sigh and then continue doing my homework until my mom comes home.

"Prim," she says knocking on the door.

"Ya?" I say

She opens the door, "I heard of this program, where you can exchange for half a year to any other district, and if you go then every subject you do gets two marks added," she says.

Rory, in District Four, I could go there I think to myself, "C-could I go to District Four?" I ask

"Prim this isn't about Rory it's about."

I cut her off, "This has nothing to do with Rory, the school is beautiful ,and I met a lot of the kids when I was on vacation, and the weather is very nice," I say

"I'm sorry I know you do have other interest, I'll call the principal and see if I can set it up," she says.

"Mom how do you know about this program?" I ask

"Oh well I was at the clinic today, and I had a client come in, she started talking about how her son is away in District Eleven," she says.

"Oh," I say. That night I fall asleep with a pleasant feeling.

Katniss (POV)

I wake up the next morning feeling very guilty. "Katniss are you still upset?" Madge asks from her bed.

"Yes," I say.

"Well stop it's not like he forced you to have sex, he just kissed you and you kissed him back," she says. I was just about to say something when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I say

"It's Prim hey Katniss."

"Prim how are you," I say exited that someone called me.

"Great, I'm going to be transferring schools, I'll be in District Four," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well if you go on exchange you get two marks added on to every subject," she says.

"OH so you picked Four because it's close to Rory?" I ask

"Ya kind of, I also really like the weather and I already know some kids there."

"Well that's great, um I made captain of the archery team, and head cheerleader," I say

She then bursts out laughing, "Head cheerleader?"

"Ya, I did some gymnastics," I say

"Well I'm proud of you… we all are, " she says

"Prim when are you leaving?"

"Oh… I'm going to be there on Sunday so I guess in about four days."

"Oh poor mom being left alone," I say

"Ya I guess," she says, "Well bye Katniss wait what are you doing today?"

"Not much you see we don't exactly take classes, we just take what we want, so I have fashion, and cheerleading practice."

"OH well sounds like fun bye."

'Bye little duck."

"Was that Prim?" Madge asks.

"Ya," I say smiling, "Well let's get ready."

Sunday

Rory (POV)

Rosalie and I used to be best friends, and know I feel like we can become best friends again. She's really spunky, fun, and beautiful.

"Rory, can I ask you something?" she asks one say when we were sitting at the beach.

"Ya anything," I say

"Are you and Prim still dating?"

"I'm not sure, I loved her in District Twelve, but for some reason when I saw her again I didn't love her anymore. I mean I'm only fifteen, but the feelings were different," I admit.

"Maybe you guys grew apart," she whispers.

"Maybe," I say.

"Well can I tell you a secret?"

"Ya," I say

"I've always had a crush on you, I thought you were really cute, and smart," she says blushing.

"You liked me why?"

"I just said why," she says. She then leans over and kisses me. We fall back onto the beach towel her on top of me. I don't know why I'm not stopping this, but I can't.

"Rory," I hear a small voice. I look up and find Prim staring at me.

"I'm uh, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred so I could be closer to you… but I guess you don't really care," she says backing away.

"Wait no Prim it's not what It looks like," I say.

She turns around, "I think it looks like you thought I wouldn't see you cheating on me, I thought we had a really special relationship, but I was wrong. I thought you were different than every other boy, but I was so dam wrong. You're a snake, and have no respect for women. If you didn't want to date me you should have said you didn't want to," she says turning away. Her words cut me deep, but what almost kills me is her face.

"No Prim," I say.

"Rory don't talk to me anymore we are no longer best friends," she says which makes me realise what I had just done.

"No I'm so sorry," I say grabbing her hand.

She turns to face me to reveal her tear streaked face, "Just don't." She then sprints as fast as she can away… from me.

Let's go for 145 reviews.


	12. K GUYS!

**K I got a few flames on my last chapter I'm sorry if what I did u didn't like, but the story isn't over. She could still end up with Peeta. And she will NOT go crawling back undignified. I got this story is seeming like everyone else's it's NOT going to be like that I have a plan. And it's frustrating, how from the first week a user said that I rock at writing and then the next chapter she posts that she's taking me off the favourite lists all from one chapter. Things r going to get worst before they get better everyone. Stick with the story there is still like 15 chapters to come! **


	13. Authors Note So SOrry! :

**I'm a horrible person I know. **

**Another authors note, so sorry, but this is very important. Or it is to me. First I would like to thank all of your kind words, they really made my day. Second to Lorna Mellark I do NOT need to redeem myself. I'm sorry if u don't like what I did, but that's life, stop reading my fan fiction. I HATE Gale and Gale will pay alright if your team Gale then that's great. Also ur the only person who said I need to redeem myself so sorry, but I'm listening to everyone else. **

**Third I will update probably on Sunday. I have a danced camp in La right now, that me and my friend got chosen at another competition to go to. The classes start at 8 and go to about six, and in the heat it's REALLY tiring. SO I come home and can barely move, in fact I'm falling asleep writing this. I will try to make the next chapter a long one to make up for my MIA ness. Thanks to all who reviewed my story it makes my day reading them and motivates me to write more. Also since I feel so bad about my lack of updating I will tell you a secret. I plan on making a sequel after this. But that will only happen if I reach 300 reviews. **

**KK Love HungerGamesForevuh! **


	14. Just A Dream

Rory (POV)

I woke up from the worst dream of my life. I shook my head to clear it, mentally reminding myself not to get too close to Rosalie. After all she is known in the town as a manipulative bitch. Although all of the parents love her, which is why I'm allowed to hang out with her. I get up make my bed and put on my uniform. District One, Two, and Four are required to wear uniforms to their school. However Four is the most casual one. You just have to wear one part of the uniform. So I put on my jeans a plain top and the school blazer. On my way out I grab an apple. I see that I'm running early, but I could organise my locker in that time. It is a bit of a mess.

Prim (POV)  
"So your Primrose Everdeen right?" The principal asks. She's a lady who has blonde hair, and a very friendly smile.

"Yes, I'm a transfer from District Twelve," I say.

"Well I hope you feel right at home, I'm sure the students will help you with that. As you know we wear a uniform, so you can visit our school store, and you can rent a uniform. Also your room number is 201. It's actually in this building. So every day you will wake up eat in the cafeteria and then go to class," she says.

"Thanks, so the store is downstairs right?" I ask.

"Yes I can get someone to show you if you want," she suggests.

I think about this for a while, "Nah that's okay I think I'll be fine," I say getting up.

"How was your trip here was it safe?" she asks.

"Ya I'm just really tired because I missed the train on Sunday, so I had to get up early today," I say

"Well just try your best in your classes today," she says.

"Thanks I will." After getting fitted for my uniform I bring my bags to my room. I can tell that there are two other girls living there, so I claim the top bunk which is empty. My guess is they're eating breakfast right now, so I curl my hair and wait for them to come. I want them to know that I'm living there so my bag doesn't freak them out. When they come in they are laughing until they see me and then go silent.

"I'm Prim my guess is we're roommates," I say extending my hand. I immediately recognize Rosalie, and I begin to pannick.

"Hey I'm Jordan," A girl with black hair and green eyes says shaking my hand.

"And your Rosalie right?" I say trying to seem nice.

"You two know each other?" Jordan asks.  
"Ya she's trying to steal my boyfriend," Rosalie answers.

"No actually I'm not I have a boyfriend I'm dating Rory," I say  
"NO way your that girl who Rory talks about always!" Jordan says smiling.

I feel happy that Rory talks about me to random people, "I hope so."  
"NO I am, he talks about me, I'm never there when he mentions the girl," she says looking into my eyes.

"Well ya, but that's because you guys don't really spend time together," she says.

"You're friends with Rory?" I ask not out of jealousy, but because I'm curious.

"Ya, we're in the same class and neighbours, he talks about a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes from BACK HOME named Prim," she says looking at Rosalie.

"Ya we started dating at the end of grade nine I think, then he moved here and we continued it. I visited for two weeks, and we decided to stay together," I say.

"Oh well that's so sweet I can tell that Rory really likes you… is that why you moved here?"  
"No, I get extra credit, so I would have done it anyways, but I picked Four, because he's here, and I already know the town a bit, and some people."  
"He's going to be so happy that you're here, you have to look so nice, the curls look really pretty, but your outfit needs to be fixed," she says, "We don't wear the whole uniform."  
I nod, "OH I didn't know.

In the end I'm wearing skinny jeans, my one shoulder red top and the blazer. "There now you can go see him."

I smile, "Thanks so much." We walk downstairs and I feel so excited that I get to hug him in just a few minutes. I'm stopped by Jordan, "Wait here I'll bring him over." I stand at the water fountain waiting for her. I even decide to send him a message.

**School so different without you **

A few seconds later I get back. **Ya i'm excited for next semester when I get to come home. **

**Rory (POV) **

I send the text message to her with a hollow feeling. I really do miss her, and my family, and the whole District.

"Rory!" Jordan says coming over. I smile Jordan and I are pretty good friends. We usually spend time together on the weekends, because we're neighbours.

"Hey Jordan," I say shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Who are you texting," she says smiling a little too much.

"Just a girl from Twelve," I say blushing.

"_The_ girl from Twelve," she says.

"Ya it's Prim."

"Well if you don't come and see something over here, then I will tell the principal that you had a phone out," she says.

I raise my eyebrows, "Okay." She grabs my wrist and pulls me along. "Where are we going?" She doesn't answer and continue pulling me. We round the corner and I stand shocked.

"Rory," Prim says running over.

"Prim, what are you doing here?" I ask smiling.

"I came for the semester on exchange," she says hugging me. I embrace her and hold her there for a while.

"I can't believe this, you look great in the blazer," I say, "Where are you living on the weekends?" The thing our school does is you board during the week and you go home on the week-ends.

"Not sure, I guess I stay here," she says, "I mean the other exchanges will too."

"I'll ask my parents if you can sleep over," Jordan says.

"NO it's okay I mean you just met me, you are under no obligation to do that," She says.

"But I want to, plus We're next to Rory," she says.

"I'd offer Prim, but you know about my grandma," I say.

Prim laugh, "Ya I know."

Katniss (POV)  
I begin to leave Peeta's room, feeling super stupid. I don't love Gale at all, but I don't want to tell Peeta that I like him, although I just kissed him. I reach for the lock, but then pull away, and turn around.

Be brave, I force myself to be brave and say, "It doesn't, I just said that because… because… because I like you a lot, and I've been a coward to admit it," I say feeling slightly better that I got that out.

He starts smiling, "You truly like me?"  
"Yes, and I'm breaking up with Gale, because I want to be with you," I say

He comes over to hug me, "You're a good liar, I thought that you didn't like me, well I thought you only liked me as a friend."

"Are you kidding me, I came up with my heart belongs with Gale, that made me sounds like a love sick idiot," I say laughing. He laughs.

"I've liked you since the first day of school," he says.

"I didn't even suspect that you liked me," I admit kissing him. We are to wrapped up to realise the door opened and Gale walked in…

**This was a set- up chapter expect the next chapter in about four days. A lot of my excuses revolve around dance, but I do do a high level of competitive, so it's really demanding. This week is another dance camp, however it's at my own studio in Canada. However it's only four days. But it goes from 8-8. Butif I get a lot of reviews I'll try to update sooner ;) **


	15. Six Months Have Passed

**Okay so a lot of reviews and as always I'm thankful. Second Lorna Mellark is a person who has an account on this website. I mentioned her a few chapters ago saying that flames are rude, and such. I just wanted everyone to know that her sister sent me the flame over her account, and she did nothing. Just wanted to clear things up because it was the right thing to do. **

I instantly back away from Peeta, but it's too late. Gale has seen me kissing Peeta. I rush and try to explain, but then realise that, I need to break up with him and tell him it's over. There is nothing to explain. I cheated on him, and now I don't want to be with him anymore.

"YOU filthy cheater!" Gale shouts. "How could you do this to us, when I'm faithful to you and you end up cheating on me with my ex friend!"

I'm taken aback by his aggressiveness, "Look I'm sorry, but I-I think we should break up."

Madge pokes her head in, "Is everything okay I heard you shouting from down the hall Gale," she says.

"She is a cheater," he points at me accusingly, and I let a tear drop out of my eye. However I brush I away, and stand taller.

"Gale you never cared about me, all you wanted was for us to sleep together, and want to know what I don't want children, or to get a teenage pregnancy," I say calmly.

"I loved you and was faithful to you, but if you want to be with him, then let you know that I can have any girl in this school and I chose you, but fine, I'll go screw your friend Glimmer."

"This is why I cheated on you, and just so you know I kissed him back without the intention of hurting you, I wanted to know if I liked Peeta more, and I do, I was going to brake up with you but you saw me kiss him before I could," I say.

"Whatever," he says storming away.

"He'll get someone pregnant one day and then he'll be sorry," I say out of frusteration.

"Like me," Madge whispers.

"What?" Peeta and I ask. Does she mean she's pregnant, or she doesn't want to get pregnant.

"I'm pregnant," she says raising her head.

"Oh my god," I say backing up. She starts crying.

"Whose is it?" Peeta asks.

She swallows, "Gale's."

"You mean he cheated on me first with my best friend, and then you let him?" I ask feeling betrayed.

Her eyes widen, "I know what it looks like, but it's not like that in the least bit, he forced me too," she says. "I said stop all I wanted to do was talk to him about Peeta and work something out so you too could live normally together, but he started kissing me and shoved me against the bed."

"Madge he raped you?" I whisper starting to cry. I look at Peeta who runs over to hug Madge, she presses her face into his chest and cries. I lean against wall trying to clear my head.

"I'm calling the police."

"Katniss don't call," Madge says.

"Why not?"

"I hate Gale, but I don't want to ruin Rory or Posy or Vick's life, if he has a record then it looks bad on the whole Hawthorne family, and Rory already has a reputation, so don't," she says.

"Madge, but people are going to find out, I mean your parents, and the school board, how far along are you?"

"I'm about six months," she says.

"You don' even have a bump," Peeta says.

"My mom barely had a bump with me, it runs in the family. I don't think I will have one, if I wear lose clothes no one will suspect a thing," she says

"What about when the baby comes out?" I ask.

"Look I can handle this, we have four months until the end of the school year," she says, "Which means I won't see my parents until the baby is born, and I can put it up for adoption. MY cousin runs an agency here in the Capitol, and she will not tell my mom if I tell her not to," she says.  
"This is crazy, you have to tell someone," I say

"I told you and my cousin already knows, she's coming to visit me in about two months and will take me to the hospital, she will take it away as soon as it's born," she says.

"He raped you," Peeta says disgusted.

"I know he did, but he's had problems growing up and you know it," she says to Peeta.

"What problems?" I ask.

"He was abused as a kid when he was younger," Madge whispers.

Prim (POV)  
"I'm so excited for the beginning of school camping trip," Rory says.

"Me too, I _love _nature don't you just _love _nature, I _love _it," Rosalie says acting flirty.

"Rosalie shut up, or leave the table," Jordan says making me laugh. She rolls her eyes grabs her purse and leaves.

"Thank you Jordan," Rory says.

"Well I _love_ the outdoors maybe not as much as she does though," I say sarcastically causing them to laugh.

"It's going to be a lot of fun, we sleep in tents though and I hate tents," Jordan says.

"Why, I love them," I say.  
"Last time I was in a tent a bear came and was pushing it over," Jordan says.

"Really?" I ask intrigued.

"NO," she says smiling and I roll my eyes, "But the river overflowed from all the rain and I woke up soaking," she says.

"Want to share tents, I think you can have up to five people in them," I suggest.

"Ya, that will be me, you, my friends Jenna, and Terra, and I guess Rosalie, because I can' exactly ditch her," she says.

"Why not?" I ask thinking of sharing a tent with her now, "Why don't they just lock us in a closet together and see who kills the other person first."

"it's complicated, but long story short, a lot of history and I don't want to brake it, I just want one dramaless year," she says.

"That's not even a word in high school… or at all, but the point I'm trying to get across is, that it's not high school if there isn't tons of drama," I say.

"True that," Rory says, "Well I got to go, but Jordan you'll make sure she doesn't get lost right?"

"Yup," she says.

"Okay well bye Prim, Jordan," he says grabbing his books.

"Where is he going in such a rush?" I ask suspicious.

"NO clue, he's always been the weird kid here," she says.

"He's no weird at home."

"I believe that, but here he's secretive, and mysterious. Some find it alluring and others find it weird," she says.

"It's the grandma, and the people here, in Twelve he's down to earth, sweet, and honest," I say.

She smiles, 'You guys are so cute together plus he really likes you," she says.

"I know, I like him too."

Peeta (POV)

What a day I think to myself. Katniss was with Gale who cheated on her, I kissed her, she kissed me, and then Madge said she was pregnant. Leaving just me and Katniss to talk about our relationship. Right now she took Madge to the doctors to get an ultrasound. It took some convincing, but Katniss wanted to check if the baby was okay. I took the time to snoop through Gale's stuff. I think he's on drugs, because when I met him he was pretty likable, we were even friends, but after that things went downhill. He raped Madge, barely sleeps, misses class, is usually rude, or sometimes he's just plain happy. I look through all of his drawers, but it when I look under the mattress I find what I'm looking for.

"Heroin," I whisper to myself. I know of all of these drugs because my friends used to hang out near the hob the place where they sold drugs, and other things secretively. I shake my head and feel sad for Gale… he isn't a monster, or a jerk, he has a huge problem and needs help.

Katniss (POV)

Madge and I walked to the clinic, so by the time we get there Madge is out of breathe. I tell her to sit and walk up to the desk which has a lady sitting behind it. The clinic is empty, so I talk normally.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."  
"Hello Katniss, I'm Mrs. Rosemary, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, it's my friend here," I say. Madge who was sitting in a chair gets up and walks to the counter.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," she says.

The lady stops smiling and looks serious, "Well it's a great thing that a child is coming into the world, but I understand how you feel," she says, "I'll get you to see Mrs. Rosemary who happens to be my daughter. We run this business together. She'll talk to you about you baby," she says, "How far along are you?"

"I'm six months, but I don't have a bump, however my mother didn't have a big bump with me either," she says.

"Okay well right this way, were closing down in ten minutes, but take as much time as you need." Madge and I walk into the other room. Once she's settled down I reach for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Outside," I say.

"No stay, I need someone here with me," she says.

"Okay," I say sitting back down. After a while of waiting in silence the young Mrs. Rosemary walks into the room. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Dr. Rosemary, but feel free to call me Sherry, now you're Madge," she says.

"Yes," Madge whispers slowly.

"Okay, well my mom filled me in on everything that you told her, but I have a few questions of my own," she says.

"Okay," Madge says.

"First let me know some facts about you," she says.

"I go to The prestigious Capitol boarding school. I'm originally from Twelve, my father is the Mayor and my mother is usually sick with headaches. I've been pregnant for over six months, my cousin who works at the adoption agency knows, my parents do not I plane to have the baby and give it up for adoption," she says.

"SO you are not planning on telling your mom," she says.

"No."  
"Are you close to the baby's father?"

"Sort off, we've been to school together, never dated, but know each other well, however we kind of aren't friends anymore," she says.

"Is it because of the baby?"

"Something like that," she answers.

"Have you felt the baby kick?"  
"No."  
"Have you been to an ultra sound?

"No."

"Is this your first check up?"

"Yes."

"Okay well in two days I want you to come back for the ultra sound, I will give it to you myself. We can talk about counselling and other thing slater. I would also like to speak to the father myself," she says.

"He doesn't know yet," Madge says

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I wasn't going to."

"So who else knows other than you two and your cousin?"

"My friend Peeta."

"Bring Peeta to, I would like to talk to all of you," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well here in the Capitol we like to get to know our patients well. I'm not just a doctor, but also a counsellor. I think you guys should come for one free talk."

"Okay," Madge and I say together.


	16. Another Note Sorry

Okay guys I'm kinda done with this story… its not getting any reviews anymore, so I'm sensing that no one likes it and I barely have time, so if I get a lot of reviews then I will continue but for now I'm kinda done writing for a while. Let me know if it's worth continuing. I'm not all about reviews, but I don't want to write something that people hate.


	17. It's never Gonna Happen

**Hey guys, first thanks for all of the reviews, second I wasn't being ungrateful for all of the reviews I had, I was wondering If anyone was still interested, becase on the last chapter I didn't get many reviews, but I see that people actually do like the story so I will continue. **

Katniss (POV)

"I swear this is more like a soap opera than a high school," I say to Peeta.

He laughs, "Ya I know what you mean, Annie has cancer, Finnick is very upset about that, Gale does drugs and got Madge pregnant, however she doesn't want to tell him or anyone else, and you and me… what are we exactly?"

"I think we're together, or at least I want us to be," I say truthfully.

"Me two, I just never thought that you would want to me, I thought that we were just friends."

"Well things change, your still my best friend, it's just I fell in love with you too," I say smiling at him.

HE smiles, "Well I think we have to go to class," he says.

I nod and get up offering my hand, "Here." I grabs it and stands up.

"Hey Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"What?" I ask turning around. To my surprise he kisses me full on the lips.

"Nothing," He says giving me one of his genuine smiles. I smile back, I think I finally found the right person to be with.

Gale (POV)

I sit at the water fountain alone. It's been a while since I last got high, but i can't so it here, or my brother's life will be ruined as well if I get caught.

"Gale," Katniss says walking over. I get up to leave, but then I decide we need to talk.

"Yes Katniss," I say looking down.

She looks sorry for me, "Look I never wanted to hurt you and you know I didn't. I felt really bad about how you ended up knowing that I didn't want to be together anymore, but I know that you cheated on me with my best friend," she says, causing me to shake my head surprising tears.

"I don't know why I did that I really don't, I wasn't thinking," I say. The truth was I just got really high that day and I didn't even remember what I did until the week after.

"But you did," she says, however she doesn't sound mad, she just sounds tired.

"I cheated on you with more girls too, I was a terrible boyfriend, and in fact you didn't deserve me, you deserve much better like Peeta. I do want you to be happy," I say honestly.

"Who did you cheat on me with?"

"Delly, Glimmer, Clov-."

"Clove!" she says shocked.

"She didn't know we were dating after she found out she came up and slapped my face," he says.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asks looking off into the distance.

"Because everyone is scared of pissing me off," I say throwing a pebble.

"Ya, because you're a jerk," she says.

"It's not me it's the…"

"Heroine," she says looking into my eyes.

I look down, "You know?"

"Ya I know, so does Peeta, he found it out and told me."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" I ask. If I found a chance to ruin his life and get closer to Katniss I would.

"Because we're worried about you I mean you need to go to rehab, and in the Capitol they probably have something. Drugs are very dangerous and if you overdose you could very well die," she says with tears in her eyes.

"You must hate me," I say.

"Gale I could never hate you all of the things you did were because of drugs. You were stupid for taking them, but Madge isn't telling anyone about…" she says but then cuts herself off.

"Madge about what?"

"Nothing," she says angrily.

"No tell me please," I say.

"No I promised."

"Madge is pregnant," I say taking a huge dose of reality.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Oh no what have I done," I say grabbing my hair.

"A whole lot of damage," Katniss whispers.

"I don't know where to go or what to do," I admit.

"Why don't you talk to the counsellor at the school they'll direct you to someone," she says.

"I think I will I'm kind of tired of feeling like crap."

Madge (POV)

After the ultrasound I walk back to the dorms alone, because Katniss was busy doing her play practice. The performance is in two days and ever since they started dating they've been amazing at their act. I bang into someone on the street and fall onto my hip.

"Ow," I scream as the impact hits me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" a voice asks me offering a hand. I look up and see a very good looking man.

"Hi," I say caught in a trance, "Oh wait ya I'm okay just a bruise."

After he helps me up he speaks again, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there I'm in a rush to get back to the Capitol school," he says.

"Me too, I've never seen you before," I say.

"I'm on the swimming team," he says.

"What district are you from?" I ask.

"I live in the Capitol," he says. I look at him weirdly, because he doesn't look strange. Most of the kids from the Capitol have an eccentric style or surgical procedure, he looks all natural.

"Ya I'm a bit different from my family, I live in the Altrical Court," he says. I gasp the Altrical Court is the neighbourhood beside the Presidents mansion. Meaning it has some of the biggest houses in all of Panem.

"I'm from Twelve," I say.

"Really, I thought you were from One with your long blonde hair and blue eyes, and your diamond necklace," he says

"I'm the Mayors daughters," I say quietly.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee," he says.

"Sure," I say smiling, even though I know our relationship will never last, I'm pregnant and once he finds out he'll be running the other way.

**Nothing really happened in this chapter, but more is coming this was a set up chapter school starts on Thursday, so the updates will be shorter, and my full course dance schedual starts soon as well. So it could be a week before I update. My mom and I have a deal if I don't get over 85 then I have to quiet dance, so wish me luck this year. Also the more reviews I get the quicker I update. **


	18. The Beginning of The Goodbye Part 1

**K so I realized I made some time mistakes. I totally forgot about how Prim is supposed to leave the school half way through the year, and Katniss is almost done school. SO I'm going to focus on a bit of what happened with Prim. This is going to be a long chapter about Prory. **

**And for that person who told me I'm an ass for not updating, can u shut up, I am very busy. I do robotics, dance, the play, many sports, and I am very serious about school, so when I don't update I'm sorry but I try really hard. I'm not updating because I didn't get that many reviews it's because I'm busy k so calm yourself. And for all of the nice reviews I love you all and I'm so sorry for not updating, but I try my best. **

Rory (POV)

So Prim and I go about our lives, I still think she's gorgeous, and a great person, but I think we both know that this dating thing, is wrecking our friendship. It makes everything awkward, but breaking up will just make it more awkward.

Prim (POV)

We boarded the bus to go on the camping trip, Rosalie, Jordon, Rory and I got the back seats.

"I'm so excited, I have never been camping before!" I squealed.

"You've never been camping before!" Jordon asks clearly shocked, "My family always goes camping, the forest is like my second home."

"Yeah, well I was sick a lot when I was younger, and I'm a bit scared of the woods," I admit blushing a bit.

"Well I'm not afraid," Rosalie says tossing her perfectly curled hair behind her shoulders.

I start to roll my eyes, but stop myself and remember my talk with Katniss. She said to ignore her or give her a compliment back. "Well of course, you're a very strong independent girl," I say and then add a sweet smile.

She gives me a confussed look and says, "Um… okay."

I look over at Rory who is sitting beside me, "What was that?" he whispers into my ear.

"Never mind!" I say and then lean in he takes the clue and does the same, "Did you speak to Gale?" Rory told me that Gale was doing drugs, he knew because his old friends were into them and Gale was talking like he was high.

"No, I'm not going to!"

"Are Katniss and him still dating?"

"Yeah they are, but don't tell her please, he didn't actually tell me I found out on my own."

"Rory we need to help him, he is in serious danger!" I say.

"I know, bu-."  
"How would you feel if he overdosed, and you knew all of this time!"

"How would you feel if you told Katniss, and she broke up with him which led him to overdose!" he said. I looked into his eyes and saw the shadows under them.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" I say changing the subject.

He shakes his head, "You know Katniss is going to break up with him once

"How can she no one will tell her!" he says giving me a harsh look.

"SO we just leave it for a while," I ask for clarification.

"Yes act like it isn't happening," he says.

"I'll do that as soon as you do," I say, "Once you stop worrying and staying up at night I'll stop acting like it isn't happening."

"What are you two whispering about!" Rosalie yells. We both look up, I forgot we were on the bus, good thing we were so close, so no one heard us.

"Just about how the generation is so… the math quiz" Rory tries.

"Just about how you don't mind your business!" I say but then remember I'm supposed to be nice, "Kidding, we're talking about camp, do you think it will be hard to set up a tent?"

Five hours later

"I suggest you pay attention, because if you don't your tent will cave in when you sleep, and I know you do not want to deal with getting up in the night to fix it," Mr, Myner the overly enthusiastic geography teacher said.

"Also we originally said five a tent, but that's not going to work now, I just realized the tents are smaller this year, so only three to one!" he says.

Everyone turns to their group and starts discussing who is going to leave. At the end Rosalie, Jordon, and I are in one tent.

"Don't worry I know how to set up this baby," says Jordon.

"Thank god, because I have no clue," I say with a small smile.

"Here I'll help teach you," Rosalie says.

"You'll help?" I ask shocked that she's being nice.

"Yep." After that we all start working on it. It's pretty easy, and I have no clue why every other group is having trouble setting up a tent.

"Great job team," Rosalie says offering us high fives after it's done.

"Great job ladies," Mr. Myner says giving us an approving thumbs up.

Rory (POV)

Ryan, Gregory, and I are sharing a tent. I don't know Gregory very well, but he's good-friends with a Ryan, who is my best guy friend here.

"I can't believe it took us twenty minutes just to pitch a tent!" I say.

"Ya I know, those hot girls over there were done within minutes," Gregory says.

"Yeah, no clue how, because Prim has never been in the forest before, and she was actually helping," I say, "Even Rosalie was helping!"  
"Well Rosalie is half sisters with Jordon so she goes camping with them too sometimes," Gregory says.

"Really I didn't know that!"

"Jordon's dad cheated and made Rosalie's mom pregnant, after he made Jordon's. Her dad picked Jordon though," he says, "Everyone found out about the scandal, and someone told Jordon's mom, so she divorced him. Then Rosalie's mom died in a car crash, and Jordon's mom didn't want anything to do with Jordon, because Jordon was a "Love Child" so both girls moved in with the father, but they don't tell people the story much, because it's so embarrassing, and Rosalie cries, and Jordon gets angry whenever they talk about it."

"Wow, I actually feel sympathy for Rosalie, and Jordon it's just I don't like Rosalie, I just don't like how she always hits on me," I say.

"Why not, she's hot, and get's good marks!"

"Because I have a girlfriend named Prim."

"No way you are the guy who is dating her!" he says.

"Yeah, we used to be best friends then we started dating."

"Congrats dude," he says giving me a high five. I don't get why everyone always congratulates me on being Prim's boyfriend.

We were instructed to go to the Rec Hut, which is a big log cabin. We eat, go to the washroom, and do some activities in here. After all of the kids arrive Mr. Myner begins telling us about our activities.

"Alright we are starting off with a scavenger hunt. You will be given a map and each group of three will have to team up with another group of three from the opposite gender. The winners of the hunt will get dessert!"

"I don't eat dessert," Rosalie says, but she sounds like she's joking so I laugh.

"We're teaming up with Rory, Greg, and Ryan right?" Jordon asks. I was about to respond, but the boys were already over here.

"Ok, so we are going to win, because the dessert here is amazing!" Rory says.

"Okay, I just want to win!" Prim says.

"Oh no Prim's competitive side is coming out everyone watch out!" Ryan yells, and we all laugh.

We are handed the sheet of paper, and Prim takes control, "Okay we need to find a rock under a tree near a river, I saw that rock on the way up here so let's go there!" In fact Prim leads us through everything.

"Prim how dod you know where everything is?" Rosalie asks.

Well on the way up here I memorized everything in case I got lost," she said.

"Wow Prim," Jordon says.

Prim laughs, "Hey don't make fun of me it turned out to help us."

Prim (POV)

"Want to go eavesdrop on the boys?" Jordon asked.

"Yes let's go!" Rosalie whisper yelled.

"What if we get caught?" I ask.

"We won't let's go," Rosalie says grabbing my arm. We tiptoe out of the tent and over to the boys side where Rory's tent is. We lay on our stomachs and slowly inch our way over to the tent.

"SO who do you think is hot here?" Gregory asks.

"Obviously Prim, Jordon is pretty, so is Rosalie, Tera and Corrine are pretty as well," Rory says, but he sounds bored.

"Who is the hottest?"

"Prim," Ryan blurts.

"No way Rosalie is the hottest," Gregory says.

"I don't know…" Rory says.

"Dude Prim should be your obvious choice," Ryan says.

"Ya, but I kind off want to break up." I gasp. What does he mean break- up.

"What! Why!" Gregory yells.

"SHHHHH!" Ryan and Rory say.

"Well sorry, but you are so stupid she's awesome, she has a great personality, and she's pretty, and I don't know her that well," Ryan says.

"Well you two can date after they break up," Gregory says.

"Well that's insensitive," Ryan says. Ya it sure is, I think to myself.

"I feel like dating is wrecking our friendship, and I don't know I feel like I've lost the spark. I thought she was amazing and now I just don't feel like being together anymore." I let a tear escape from my eye, but then get angry. I storm back to my tent.

"Prim wait!" Jordon calls. I don't wait but she catches up to me, "I'm so sorry we made you eavesdrop."

"No good to know what I'm up against, we are so over."

"Prim I'm so sorry you saw that!" Rosalie says.

"What do you care!" I snap, "You want him, so go have him."

"I did," she admits, "But I'm trying to give him and you space, if he likes me he'll break up with you for me, but he hasn't, but oh no that so didn't help. No he isn't breaking up with you for me."

"Shut Rose, I know you're trying to help but don't," Jordon whispers.

"Break up with him first," Rosalie says.

"I am," I say, "Don't worry I am.

**End of part 1. SO please don't be mad at me for the Prim and Rory stuff. I am a huge Prory fan, just remember that. Please no hate about making them break- up, you have no clue how the story ends. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading this and review if you have any suggestions. **

**HungerGamesForevuh 3**


	19. Goodbye for Now

Rory (POV)

Every time I try to talk to Prim she ignores me. She'll give me a one-word answer or she'll just nod her head and say cool. In fact she didn't even sit with me on the bus ride home. When we finally get off the bus everyone starts scrambling to find their suitcases.

"Rory," Prim says startling me.

"Hey Prim, I barely saw you at camp what happened?" I say trying to seem like I can keep my cool, and that I don't need her every waking second.

"We're done," she says quickly.

"Done what, the camping trip?" I ask like an idiot.

"No like I'm breaking up with you," she says.

"Oh," I say not taking in what she said. Then I finally get it, "Wait what?"

"Do you really want me to say it again," she says. However she just seems tired.

"Why are you breaking up with me?"

"It doesn't matter," she says looking away.

"Well it does. I thought that if I dated my best friend she wouldn't break up with me," I say getting angry now.

"Yeah well so did I," she says.

"You broke up with me, what are you talking about?" I ask

"I heard everything you said in the tent," she says, "So fine you're free of me," she says and takes off running as I see a tear fall from her eye. I stop dead in my tracks. I did say those mean things. I hate myself….

Prim (POV)  
"Bye Prim," Jordon says hugging me, "Maybe I'll come and visit for a few weeks," she says. I feel like crying. Jordon was my best friend here. At least we got to spend a lot of time on the camping trip together."

"Yeah you can stay with me," I say.

"Bye Prim," Rosalie says hugging me.

"Rosalie, by the way you can have Rory, I won't be upset," I say.

"NO you guys dated at one point," she says, "And we're friends. It's just wrong."

"Well he doesn't want to be with me, so you can have him," I say  
"Really Prim, are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes, bye Rose," I say hugging her.

She hugs me back, "Bye Prim have fun in District Twelve."

"Will you forget about me in D 12 when you have Olive?" she asks.

"No, we'll Skype," I say

**So as a recap Prim came to D4 with Rory. They were in love, but what really happened was they were to young to deal with dating and stuff like that. Rory started realizing it, and Prim heard him tell his friends, that he thinks he's going to break up with her. Prim does it first. **

**What is going on with Katniss is her and Peeta are one day away from the production. Madge is going to have her baby soon. **

**PART 2**

Olive was very excited to see me. The truth was I was happy to see her too. She was my first friend here. No wait Rory was my first friend here. She hugs me and I hold on to her. I'm not a hugger so she senses something is wrong.

"So how's Rory?" she asks.

"I uh, have no clue to be honest," I say. She gets the message and then looks sad… no disappointed.

"Oh, but you guys are so cute together," she says. I feel tears coming, but hold them in.

"I think we were just meant to be friends," I say, "but enough about me how are you?"

"I have a boyfriend," she says smiling.

"No way really?" I say forgetting about my sadness. I never pictured Olive having a boyfriend, "Who is it?"

"Reed Deming," she says. I try to picture his face, but can't.

"I don't know him," I say.

"Well yeah, he's from District One. His family is rich. Their house is even bigger than yours," she says.

"But the Victor Village Houses are the biggest in the district," I say confused.

"They renovated their house," she says, "he's next door to you."  
"That's perfect you can come to my house and we can spy on him," I joke.

"Yeah," she says full of enthusiasm. She helps me carry my things from the train station to my house.

"Would you like to meet him?" she asks.

"Um, yeah sure," I say, "Let's just bring my things inside. We walk up to my room and place the things on the bed.

"Boy it's looks exactly the same," I say.

"Yep now come on let's meet him," she says pulling my arm.

"Whoa I'm so not going to meet your boyfriend looking like this," I say. I walk into the closet and put on a pair of jeans and a top that came to my elbow, that had a cool pattern.

"You ready?" Olive asked.  
"Yes I am," I say walking out of my room. We go and knock on his door.

"His parent's won't be home right now, so it won't be awkward," she assures me. A guy who is about 5.6 opens the door. He has blonde hair and green eyes, which is typical for District Twelve, but so not typical here. He's hot. I immediately feel happy for Olive.

"Hey Olive," he says.

"Hi Reed, this is my best friend Prim, she recently came back from District Four where she was boarding."

"Hi Prim," he says shaking my hand, "Olive has said so much about you."  
I smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Well do you guys want to come in?" he asks.

"Yeah sure," Olive says walking into his house.

"So Prim, we're neighbors?" he asks.

"Yep I'm right beside you. It's my mom and me. There's Katniss but she's at the Capitol school," I say.

"Oh that's cool are you trying out this year?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm really hoping to go, when are the auditions?" I ask.

"I think in January this year," she says.  
"So in only one month?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says.

"What are you going to do?" he asks me.

"I do soccer, and I guess I'm going to sing," I say.

"Cool. I might sing as well," he says.  
"You sing?" Olive says.

"Yeah, but I'm better in a duet."

"So am I!" I exclaim.

"So why don't you guys do the duet together?" Olive suggests. He looks at me excitingly.

"Yeah sure why not, but wait can you sing and can I sing?" I say.

"Well what song do you want me to sing?"

"Do you listen to He is we?" I ask.

"Yeah they're my favorite band," he says.

"Okay well do you know Prove you wrong?" I ask. **Just saying go to he is we Prove you wrong live acoustic version on youtube. **

"Yep, want to sing that?" he asks, "I'll do the piano."

"Okay," I say and the begin.

"You're the boy with a real nice smile,

But a broken heart inside.

Give it to a girl,"

And then he began singing.

"gave it to a girl,

And I think she lost her mind.

Are you giving up and done?

Are you through with all this?

Are you tired of the pain?

Torn to pieces.

Can you let me try?" Wow he is so good I think to myself.

We both sing

"Tell me it's all right,

Just for one night.

Show you how to feel like,

What it feels like.

To be hugged, to be kissed.

Yes I can be that part of you.

I'll try my best."

Then my solo comes.

"I'm the girl, I can make you smile,

And I promise to be true.

Give it all,

Give until there's nothing left to lose.

Don't say you're giving up and done,

That you're through with all this.

Yeah you're tired of the pain,

Torn to pieces.

Can you let me try?"

And then we both pick up singing.

"Tell me it's all right,

Just for one night.

Show you how to feel like,

What it feels like.

To be hugged, to be kissed.

Be thought of and to be missed.

I can be that part of you,

Let me be that part of you.

I see that you're breaking,

Your heart is breaking.

Here's my hand if you'll take it,

We can make it out,

Of all this mess.

No more stress.

I can be that part of you

I'll try my best.

Give me your heart,

I don't want a piece or a part,

I want it all.

I want you to fall,

Just a little bit.

Take that leap of faith,

If you want to,

Don't let that broken heart haunt you.

Can you let me try?

Tell me it's all right.

Just for one night,

Show you how to feel like.

What it feels like,

To be hugged, to be kissed.

Be thought of and to be missed.

I can be that part of you,

Let me be that part of you.

I see that you're breaking,

Your heart is breaking.

Here's my hand if you'll take it,

We can make it out,

Of all this mess.

No more stress.

I can be that part of you,

I'll try my best.

After the song ends Olive starts clapping really excitedly, "Oh my god that was so good, you guys rocked it. You are so gonna win the art category," he says.

"What are you doing Olive?" I ask her.

"I'm going to do my painting thing," she says, "But it's not going to beat your act, I'm jealous," she jokes. You see this is why I love Olive, because she doesn't get jealous. She's happy for everyone and wants everyone to succeed.

"Well I have to get back homes, because mother is coming home from work soon and she hasn't seen me, but nice meeting you," I say. I then hug Olive, "Bye it's so good to be home."  
"I'm happy that you are home," she says.

Rory (POV)

"Rory we should do an acting performance for the games," Rosalie suggests. I instantly think of Prim and how we were doing the games together. It's only been a day since she's been gone, but it feels like forever. I wish I could have gone home this term. Why mus grandma keep me imprisoned here.

"I can't," I say.

"Why didn't you do that last year?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I," I stop myself unsure of what to say.

"You like Prim and you guys did that together?" she says, "I understand, but you guys aren't together anymore you should do something different be a different person."  
I think about this for a while, "Why not, I guess it could be fun."  
Rosalie smiles, "Great!"

Prim (POV)

I hear a knock at the door and sigh, I'm really comfortable on my couch right now and don't want to get up. However I do in case it's important.

"Hey Prim," Reed says.

"Oh hi Reed what's up?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice?" he asks looking at his shoes. He's so cute and shy, Olive is so lucky.

"Yeah sure, want to practice here, I have a piano, plus my mom isn't home right now," I say and then realize how pervy that makes me sound, "I meant like we won't annoy her."  
He laughs, "Okay cool." He walks into our house, "Wow this is so nice."

I blush, "Thanks, but your house is so much nicer."  
"No, I like the shiny wood floors, and the granite counter tops," he says.

"Okay so the studio room is upstairs," I say. We walk up the stairs.  
"Which one is your room?" he asks.

"This one," I say pointing at the door.

"Oh so our rooms face each other," he says.

"No way," I say opening my bedroom door. I walk over to the window and open it, "So that's your room?" I ask pointing at the window.

"Yeah, we can throw each other notes and be totally cliché," he jokes. I laugh.

"Or we can just hold up signs like in the Taylor Swift music video," I say

"Or I can watch you creepily when you dance around your room and smile," he says. I had another thing to add, but I was laughing so hard. For once I wasn't thinking about Rory and I felt happy and carefree.

**So nothing much happened, but I wanted to introduce Reed, and have Olive back in the story. I also wanted to introduce the idea of the Games and how Prim and Rory are separated. **

**My new deal is I have 3 stories going. Every week I will update one of them. SO next week I will update Behind The Cabin, but if this story gets 50 reviews then I will update it as well. I don't have a lot of time, but I'm trying my best. **


	20. That Feeling Again

**So dear fans,**

**1 I say yeah a lot in my stories, because yes is to formal. I talk very formally, but I envisioned these people not too. **

**2 I love you all, you guys are so supportive. Shout out to littlecarlos. You are such a good fan. Every chapter I'm a gonna have a fan of the week, so this week it's Littlecarlos. Read her story The Confused Boyfriend and comment on it for me PLEASE! If she gets eight reviews then I will update ASAP.**

**3 ENJOY! **

Prim (POV)

"I love your room it's cool… for a girl," he says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask trying not to seem offended. I mean I love being a girl, but he almost said it negatively.

"Well I mean it's a bit to feminine for me, but I think it's really nice," he says. My room has shiny wood floors and three green walls with on dark purple. The rest of the room has purple accents and white furniture.

"Thanks," I say, "So anyway the recording studio is here," I say leading him down the hall and into the recording room. It has two computers a piano, guitar, drums, microphones, and many other things.

"Whoa this is so cool!" he yells running to the drums. He starts playing a beat that sounds really cool.

"That's awesome you play the drums?" I ask.

"Yeah do you?" he says and then laughs, "I guess that's a stupid question considering you own them."  
"No it's not stupid I don't actually play them, my sister does. I play the guitar and the piano thought."  
"You also sing great," he says.

I blush, "Not as good as my sister Katniss."  
"I bet you do, because if she sings better than you than she must be god."  
"Here," I say bringing him over to the recording set, "This is my sisters voice." I go into her recording library and click on her song of Blame It On The Rain. Peeta's playing the guitar, and I think Gale is on the drums. When the song is done Reed speaks again.

"Yeah she's really good, but so are you. I'd say you're equal, your voices just sound very different."  
I fell amazing that someone compared me to Katniss, "Thanks."  
"What's that?" he says clicking on a clip.

"I'm Prim," I call out.

"And I'm Rory," Rory says. I smile, because that's the first day we met. I start singing and Rory starts singing as well, although he's not trying so he sounds like he's dying. We were pretending to be Katniss and Gale. We were giggling and having the time of our lives. Rory grabbed my stomach, picked me up, as I screamed. Basically the rest of the clip is us laughing so hard we're crying, which makes me want to cry.

"Wow is he your boyfriend?" Reed asks

"Yeah no, well kinda, well I mean," I say and then start laughing, "No he's not."  
"Who is he?"

"Rory Hawthorne, he was in my class last year, we were friends, but now he lives in District Four.

"Well you guys look a lot more than friends," he says smiling.

"Okay we were best friends, then we dated then we broke up, okay," I blurt out, and then feel bad, "I'm sorry I didn't need to bring you into my personal life."  
"Nah it's okay," he says.

"So when did you meet Olive?" I ask changing the subject.

"I met her on the first day of school like you guys did," he says.

"Oh, were you guys instant friends?"

He laughs, "No not really I kind of spilled grape juice on her white top, but then I came over the next week with my sister. She's a clothing designer, and she made it look artistic," he says, "So then we started dating after that."  
I laugh, "Oh wow, I can't believe you got your sister to fix it though."  
"Well I felt bad." We then look at each other in awkward silence.

"So want a snack, I'm hungry," I say.

"Yeah sure, you know it's cool living next to someone my age. I've lived in the same house all year and that was beside an elderly couple," he says.

"Wow I lived next to people my age in District One," I say.

"You lived in District One?" he asks.

"Oh yeah I never clued in that we lived in the same District at one point," I say, "What school did you go to?"

"The One closest to Two," he says.

"Me too!" I yell, "But I don't recognize you."

"I don't think we were in the same class, but I might have seen you in the hallway," he says.

"I wasn't at school for a majority of my elementary years, but I did come for grade seven and eight," I whisper.

"Why?" he asks.

"Well I had cancer," I say which is odd for me because Olive doesn't even know that. The only person who knows is Rory, but I just feel so comfortable around him.

He gasps, "Are you okay now?"

I laugh, "Yeah I'm fine now, you'd never even known if I didn't tell you, but not a lot of people know," I say.

"Okay well I wasn't going to talk about it, but it's not anything to be embarrassed of, I mean you beat cancer," he says.

"I know, I just don't want people to go easy on me," I say.

"Yeah I understand that," he says. My cell phone rings and I run to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prim," Jordan calls.

"Hey Jordan what's up?" I ask.

"Go on Skype now," she says and then hangs up. I look at Reed who had followed me into my room.

"Um my friend from District Four told me to Skype her, and hung up before I could answer no.

"NO it's cool, I can go home or I can meet her," he says.

"Want to meet her?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," he says as I get my laptop out. She answers my call immediately.

"Oh my good your hair is long," I say.

"Yeah I got extensions, but who is that in the background."

"Reed," Reed says.

"He's my friend Olive's boyfriend," I say. JOdan then raises her eyebrows at me, "no we're working on the games. Our talent is singing," I say.

"You sing?" she asks.

"Yeah she's awesome," he says.

"Oh well my news was that Rory is paired up with Rosalie," she whispers. This causes me to get upset. Although that's totally uncalled for. We aren't even together, and I said Rosalie could go after Rory, and just because they're working together doesn't even mean that they are together.

"Oh, well I got to go, but bye," I say hanging up.

"Why does that upset you?" he asks.

"It just does," I say.

"But you're doing the same thing." He says.

"I know," I whisper, "My feelings are totally uncalled for. But I can't help it if I'm upset, but I'm trying hard to get over it," I say, "But anyways lets go eat something I'm starving, " I say.

"We didn't end up doing much practicing did we?" Reed jokes.

"Nah, but we can do it some other time," I say, "It's good that we got to know each other since we're neighbors and all. But anyways want a peanut butter and cheese sandwich?" I ask.

"For sure," he says. I walk into the kitchen and start making the sandwiches.

"So, are you excited to start school tomorrow?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back," I say.

"This school isn't as nice as the one from District One, but it's more relaxed," he says.

"I know, it's so much better," I agree. He walks over to the picture of me and Katniss.

"So why does your sister have brown hair most people form one have blonde hair," he says.

"Well I'm not from One, I was born here and after my dad died we moved to One and we recently moved back for grade nine."  
"I'm so sorry, you're so brave you know," he admits.

"Why?"

"Cancer, your dad, new school it's amazing."  
"Oh well I was young when he died so I didn't know him that well," I say and then bring my attention back to my sandwiches.

"My mom died when I was four," he whispers.

"I'm sorry," I say awkwardly, "Do many people know?"

"No not even Olive," he says.

"What?" I ask, "She's your girlfriend how does she not know, like you should tell her and she should have figured it out."  
"Well she's kinda oblivious and I don't talk about my personal life it makes me sad."  
"You just told me."  
"Well I like you, there's something different about you. I mean I like Olive, but you seem very trustworthy. Plus you shared something with me. This is my way of showing you that I will keep you secret." This causes me to smile again. Boy am I ever on a role.

**So remember if I get 50 reviews I'll update ASAP. I actually didn't get 50 reviews I just got some inspiration. **

But please review they motivate me.


	21. Authors Note (I'm not ending the story)

**OKAY! For those lovely fans out there. I will update during Christmas now that is a promise. It's hard for me to update, because of all of the things I do. For the rude people who need a reality check. Alright I said I will update immediately as soon as I get 50 reviews. I didn't expect to get 50 review. I just said I will update if that happens, because if it did happen that means you guys rock and I should update because you rock. I also wanted time so I didn't feel bad about updating. A person who was a guest called me rude for asking for 50 reviews. Shut up please. I am sensitive to comments, because I have been cyber bullied a lot in my life. I'm not going into detail. But I won't tolerate any comments telling me I'm rude or dumb. I can take constructive criticism. Like someone said I say yea a lot. Alright I will take that into consideration. I was not that offended. This person I'm offended by. I'm not rude by asking for 50 reviews. I've gotten it before and updated. Also I wasn't saying I won't update unless I get 50 reviews. I said if I do then I will update very quickly. The fact that you were a guest and didn't use a user name was sad. U r gutless. SO I know this is a huge rant, but I was furious after reading that. I hate being called rude, because U DON'T KNOW ME! **

**For everyone who likes me story and is nice. I'm sorry I am being horrible for not updating. Some people have been very nice and supportive, just like I am of other people's stories. Christmas is when I will update a lot. Right now I'm writing a book. If it got published wouldn't it be cool to say you read my first ever story that I wrote. **

**It won't get published but it's fun to dream :D Sorry for the rant, I'm just sensitive because of all the cyber bullying I went through last year. **


	22. This Kiss

**So I'm still on Prim, I think it will be maybe three more chapters of her, and then Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge will be back. I plan on updating a lot now since I'm on break. **

"Reed," I say waking him up.

"What?"

"You fell asleep on my bed, I just went to the washroom and then I came back and you were sleeping," I say laughing.

"Oh," he says joining in on my laughter, "Shall we practice?"

"It's ten o'clock, you have to go home now," I tell him.

"You didn't wake me up?" He asks.

"No, you looked peaceful," I say.

"But the games are coming soon," he says, "We need the practice."  
"You looked tired, I'm not having you sick for the competition."  
"Good point," he says getting up, "Hey it's snowing."

"It's February," I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"I guess I should be getting home," he says. However; when he opens the door, we realize that it's a full scale blizzard. He shuts it immediately.

"You can't go home in that," I say pointing at the door.

"I'm just next door," he says.

"You'll get lost in a matter of seconds," I say, "Let me call my mom." I walk over to the phone and thankfully it still works.

"Mom," I say when she picks up.

"Yes Prim?"

"Reed is over, but it's a huge blizzard and he can't get home."

"I know, don't let him leave. I can't leave the hospital right now, because of the snow," she tells me.

"Where will he sleep?" I ask  
"Not in your room," she states.

"I know mom," I say annoyed, "Spare room?"

"Just not your room," she says again

"Mom!" I say  
"I mean it Prim, no funny business."

"I know, mom," I say hanging up the phone.

"You are not allowed to leave," I say, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he says, "It will be fun. Plus I would be alone, because my father in out of town." I was about to respond when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Prim," says Olive.

"Yes Olive what's up?"

"Is Reed over there, he wasn't picking up."

"Yep he is, he's also stuck, because of the storm," I say.

She's quiet, "Don't get any ideas."

"Olive," I say.  
"Well you two spend so much time together, and it's a cold evening you're home alone," she says.

"Olive, stop, what do you need?"

"I was just checking that he's okay."

"He is," I say  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

"Who was that?" Reed asks.

"Olive," I say. He nods and I yawn. Reed then yawns.

"Are you tired?" he asks me.

"Sort of," I say and then the power goes out, "Never mind, not so tired anymore."

"I don't have pyjamas, I'll have to sleep in my jeans," he groans.

"No I have some of Rory's track pants here, because he used to sleep over, whenever his mom was busy, and because sometimes he'd change into them when we were just hanging around," I say.

"It's a shame you guys aren't friends anymore, you guys are perfect for each other," he states. I nod and lead him to my room. I start searching through my pants drawer and hand a pair of grey ones to him.

"It kinda smells like my perfume, but sorry," I say.

He laughs, "It's okay, at least I won't have to sleep in my jeans." I step back and bang into my dresser making a picture frame shatter on the ground. I look at the picture and see Rory and me. The pieces are like our shattered friendship. I burst into tears. Reed looks stunned, as I collapse on my bed sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I hate myself, I wrecked my friendship, with the best guy in the world, and I hate myself for it," I say bawling. He comes over and hugs me.

"Prim it's okay, if he was really your friend, then you will be friends again," he says.

"He hasn't returned my calls," I say.

"That's because he's mad that he lost you. I would be too. You know he's probably thinking he wrecked it," Reed tells me.

"You don't know him," I say.  
"I know, but I'm a guy. That sort of counts right?"

I guess," I say wiping my tears, "Wow I must be so annoying."

"No, I lost my best friend too, when I moved here," he says.

"What was her name?"

"Tammy, she had blonde hair like you, but emerald green eyes," he tells me.

"I'm sorry, but can' you still talk?"

"No, she is mad at me for not calling her for a month, and then telling her I got a girlfriend," he says.

"Well that's awful when your best friend doesn't call you. It makes it seem like he doesn't care," I say.

"I know, I felt bad after, but I was busy, and depressed with the move," he says.

"You don't seem depressed," I tell him.

"Well you pulled me out of it, you gave me a friend," he says. I smile.

"I didn't know that and that makes me feel better knowing that I helped you," I say. We then sit in silence staring at each other. I'm not sure who leans in, but somehow our lips touch. It lasts for more than ten seconds until I pull away. I cover my mouth.

"I'm horrible," I say.  
"Me too."

"I'm so sorry," I say getting up. He grabs my hand and kisses me again. This time I don't pull away. I wrap my arms around him and forget about the consequences. We pull away again and I look into his eyes.

"Prim just so you know, I'm not a cheater… this is the first time I've ever cheated on anyone, but I just I'm not meant to be with Olive," he says.

"I'm a terrible friend, I just kissed her boyfriend," I say, "and you know… unless I break up with Olive as a friend, we can't be together… it's girl code."

"I'm going to break up with her anyways, but I won't tell her about us," he says.

"Alright," Is say and then kiss him again, "We'll figure it out later, but right now, let's just ne ourselves."

**Please review I want to hit 350 for one of my stories, in case the world ends. And if it doesn't then so sorry I begged you. But review, let me know what you think. **


	23. The Games

**I knew the world wouldn't end and I wasn't expecting that many reviews for this story, I like writing it, but I have made so many dumb mistakes, like I said do you want a peanut butter and cheese sandwich. Like ew I meant jam, but oh well. I was just wondering if Bobbbi would comment. He didn't so yay the cyber bully didn't return to my story. But seriously I have great fans, thanks so much for the reviews that I got. **

**Prim (POV) 1 month later**

"I don't get why he broke up with me, he was honest and said that he liked another girl," Olive cries. I feel horrible, I am horrible.

"Well if he doesn't like you, then there's nothing you can do, because you're awesome. Plus there are so many other guys out there," I tell her, "believe me I know, from Rory. Trust me there is always a better guy."

"Who could this girl be, she's probably ugly, he went out with me, he probably has an ugly girl obsession!"

"Olive you are not ugly!" I say and before she can respond I get a phone call. It's Reed, "I have to take this it's my mom," I say leaving the room.

"What?" I snap.

"Woah, sorry," he say.

"Sorry, but why are you calling me, I'm with Olive," I say.

"Is she upset?"

"Of course she is!"

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that we should practice," he says, "The games are tomorrow."

"You're right, but what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her exactly what you're doing," he says.

"Alright I'll try that," I say hanging up the phone. I walk back into her bedroom.

"My mom says that Reed is over and wants to practice," I say adding an eye roll.

"You still talk to him?" she screeches.

"Well I mean, he's my partner, and he's great at singing, so he might help me win, I'm using him," I tell her.

She smiles, "Alright, love you see you later," she says hugging me. I feel guilty. I'm a horrible person.

Rory (POV)

"Do you sing?" Rosalie asks me.

"No," I say sadly.

"You look like a rock singer with your slightly messy hair and grey eyes," she says laughing.

"Really?" I ask, "I used to play the drums, or guitar while Prim sang. We did that at our talent show."

She smiles, "Why did you break up with her?"

"I don't really remember what happened, I just remember that she got mad at me and we broke up. I always felt weird dating her. I felt like she was too good for me, and I didn't deserve her. Also my grandma hated her, and would always threaten to kill her if I ever brought her into the house."

She gasps, 'Is that why you broke up?"

"No, she got mad at me, because she heard I was going to break up with her. I was thinking about it. My grandma is crazy and I was worried about Prim's safety," I say.

"She's not too good for you, you know," Rosalie says.

"She is, she's so nice, and beautiful, and talented," I say.

"You are all of those things too, except you're not beautiful, you're handsome," she says giggling at the end, "I have a big crush on you, but I think you were made to be with Prim."

"We're only fifteen, I think that we need some time apart is all, maybe until we're older," I say, "and you have a crush on me?"

"Duh why do you think I was so creepy when I first met you? He laughs, "And maybe you're right.. about spending time aprt," she says, "Anyways as we know the games are tomorrow, so let's get back to practicing."

Prim (POV)

I start my morning by putting on my blue dress, that Katniss wore last year. I then decide to curl my blonde hair.

"The dress brings out your big blue eyes," my mother tells me.

"It's times like these when I want dad," I say feeling sad.

She hugs me tightly, "I know, but he's watching from heaven. You can talk to him. He can't talk back, but he sees everything that you do," she tells me. Again I feel guilty about Reed, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I say managing a smile. I feel so nervous, because I'm going to have to see Rory. Since we had so many winners from Twelve last year, they decided to instead of doing the television thing, to have all 200 of the competitors come here. Our gym has recently been expanded, as well as our school. I meet up with Reed who is talking to Olive.

"Hey," I say walking up to them.

"You!" she screams at me.

"Oh boy," I whisper. She comes up and slaps my face.

"I hate you!" she yells, "How could you?" she then walks away before I can react. I totally deserved that. Actually I deserve worse.

"You told her?" I ask him.

He nods, "Are you going to apologize?"

"No, that's not going to make her feel better. She doesn't want to see me, and I did so something wrong, and I'm horrible for it!" I say, "I'll say sorry eventually, but right now I have to give her space to fully process the news."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know Olive," I say.

"Alright, I had to tell her who the girl I liked was. It was killing me, I didn't tell her about the kiss," he says.  
"Okay, then I'm going to tell her about it, because I can't live normally and keep that secret," I say. He quickly hugs me and lets me go find her. I find her in the girls bathroom crying. She looks at me.

"I'm sorry… I know it's not going to help, but I feel bad," I say.

"It's not your fault that he likes you… I shouldn't have slapped you. I suck at being a friend," she says,

"It is my fault I kissed him. Well he kissed me first, but I didn't pull away," I say.

"Why? You knew it would hurt me," she says.

"I know, I was upset over Rory, and then this guy who I like comes and kisses me… I'm not a god person for doing it, but I'm not sure what to tell you," I say.

"I'm not a good friend either, I tried to kiss Rory. When you were dating him, I've always liked him and I told him some bad things about you," she says.

"Like what?"

"I told him that you make out with his picture every say," she tells me.

I gasp, "Did he believe you?"

"No, he's too smart and likes you too much," she says.

"Well clearly not, we aren't together anymore," I say.

"You will be," she says.

"Taking Rory out of this, we apparently both suck at being friends," I say.

"I know," she mutters.

"Maybe, we shouldn't be friends anymore, I mean we aren't good to each other," I say.

"Maybe you're right," she says. I give her one quick hug and walk away. At least I don't feel so guilty about kissing Reed anymore. I'm also a little mad that I never found out about what Olive did until now. I lost my friend, best friend/ boyfriend,all I can really do is go out and do a great performance. I catch up with Reed.

"We are on in five numbers, I was panicking a bit. At least you're here now," he says.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were on that soon. So I have this in five, then at twelve I have soccer, then at three I have the English test… that's my skill this year," I say.

"Same here," he tells me.

Rory (POV)  
We're on in four numbers!" Rosalie tells me.

"Oh god," I say feeling slightly sick, "What if I mess up my lines?"

"Then you mess up your lines," Rosalie says, "It's not that big of a deal." After waiting for what seems like hours, but is only twenty minutes it's our turn. We go up on the stage and start reciting our lines to a play called Cricket. It's going well and the audience is laughing. Rosalie says her last line, and we are awarded with a huge applause. We both bow graciously and leave the stage. Rosalie hugs me.

"We did it, that was so good!" She says excitedly. I turn to my left and see Prim holding hands with a boy who I'm not gay or anything, but he's handsome. He' the boy that would have a lot of girls tripping over him. Oh no he's probably her boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" he asks Prim.  
"Yep," she says stepping up the stairs. I has a guitar, so I assume that they are singing.

"Hi I'm Prim."

"And I'm Reed, we will be singing prove you wrong," he says.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. The history component was so easy, and for soccer ended up scoring a goal, so I'm pretty happy. The only problem was seeing Prim with Reed. They are definitely dating. And they sounded amazing together.

"I hate how we won't know if we made it until June," Rosalie says.

"I know, it sucks, especially if you don't make it… then you waited all sorts of time to get nothing," I say.

"Rosalie," Prim says hugging her, "Sorry I didn't hug you earlier, but I was so nervous," I say.

"That's fine," she says laughing, "You did great though, no need for you to be nervous."

"Thanks you guys were great too. Have you seen Jordon?' I ask her.

"She should b-."

"Prim!" Jordon yells running over to hug me, "Oh my god, you look great and you are so good at singing… why did I not know that?"

Prim blushes, "Thanks, you were good too, you are such a good dancer."  
"Not as good as a singer as you though, and Reed was so good too. Who is he by the way? He's cute. Is he your boyfriend?"

Prim looks at me, "Uh… it's he sort of is, but we haven't told anyone yet, well I told you guysl, but don't spread it around," I say.

"Isn't he your friend's boyfriend?"

"Yes he is, well no not anymore, and she's not my friend anymore," she says, "Rory."

"Yes."

"Are you going to see the play?"

"Kantiss and Peeta's?"

"Gale is in it too," she reminds me.

"I am going to see it it's this April right?"

"Yes," she says, "So see you there," she says and then walks away with Jordon. I see her blonde hair catch in the sunlight, and sigh. You never realize that you had it until you lose it.

**April the day of the play (Katniss POV)  
**Someone comes up behind me and spins me around, "Peeta?"

"Of course it's me," he says smiling.

"Are you all ready?" I ask.

"Definitely, is anyone coming from your family?" he asks.

"Prim is, my mom is busy, but I'm fine with that," I tell him.

"Well I'm needed in hair and make- up, but I wanted to tell you good luck," he says.

"Good luck to," I say giving him a quick kiss. I then go down to hair and make- up. Venia, Octavia, and Flavius are doing my make- up. They look like an odd trio, of magical creature, when in reality they are just people from the capitol. They make my hair shiny, turn my nails into perfect ovals, cover any blemishes, and then start the makeup. When they are done they sit and admire their work.

"You look beautiful… like an actual human being," Octavius says.

"Thank you," I say smiling at my reflection.

"Good luck," Flavius says.

"Flavius, it's break a leg," Venia scolds him, "Good luck is bad luck in the theater."

"Oh sorry, break a leg," he says smiling. I put on my outfit, just as the lights start flickering. Peeta is back stage with me.

"You look beautiful," he says, "Well you always are."

I blush, "Thank you." The play passes in a blur of me changing, running on stage, kissing Peeta, listening to the audiences laughter, silence after I sing, and then finally it's over. All of our hard work paid off.

"Katniss you were great," Gale says hugging me, "I wish I could have been in the audience, it would have been even better."

"It went alright I guess," I say.

"You got five standing ovations thought the play," he says, "I think it was the best performance the school has ever had."

"No it wasn't," I say.

"Katniss that was the best play that this school has ever seen," Cinna says hugging me.

"Told you," Gale says smiling.

"Katniss!" Clove screams running over to me.

"What?" I ask panicked.

"It's Madge, she fell down the stairs, and is at the hospital right now, she wants you!"

I think of the baby, "Oh god," I say running as fast as I can, "OI don't have any money we will just run there," I say and before she can object I take off running. It takes me about ten minutes to arrive.

"I'm here for Madge how is she is the baby okay?" I ask the poor lady at the counter.

"You're Katniss Everdeen I assume?"

"Yes, yes I am," I say trying to catch my breath. Clove then comes in out of breath too, "Right this way please." She leads me down the hall and into Madge's hospital room. She is sitting up in her bed.

"Katniss," she says as I enter.

"Madge," I say running over to hug her, "Are you okay?"

She starts crying, "I lost the baby, I killed it when I fell."

"Madge it's not your fault you fell down the stairs," I say.

"I should have been more careful, I killed a child I'm a baby killer," she says sobbing. I turn to the nurse.

"Is there any other injuries?"

"She broke her leg, and fractured her wrist, but the baby wouldn't have survived anyways. The bump was too small, it had a disease that a baby can catch in the womb, it basically attacks the baby's brain so it doesn't grow ever," he tells me.

"See Madge you didn't kill the baby," I say, "I know it's hard, but it wouldn't have survived child birth, and at least you didn't have to go through child birth."

"I still feel awful," she says, and you can't fix that." After some more tests are run, Madge is allowed to leave the hospital.

"I'm sorry I missed your play," she says.

"You were a little busy," I say.

"That's true did it go well?"

"Yes, it did," I say smiling.

"I'm sorry I missed it too, but I took Madge to the hospital," she says, "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Keep it a secret," Madge says,

"Oh I will, but who is the father."

"Gale," she mutters.

"Really?"

"I didn't condone it, let's just say that," Madge answers.

"Well Madge the baby is done, you can go back to a normal life now, and you can join cheerleading," I say.

"Katniss!"  
I look the cast on her wrist and foot, "I forgot sorry."

**Guys final chapter for The Social Games will be up next. There will be a big plot twister. Mwah haha. Review! 3**


	24. Crash

**So this is taking place at the ceremony when they tell people if they made the School or not.**

**Katniss (POV)  
**I smile at my little duck. She is standing in a cluster of kids her age. She looks nervous, but she had to have made it. Her and Reeds performance was amazing. Finally the capitol school's principal Mr. Snow comes on the television.

"Now I'm going to get to announcing the winners without some fancy speech because everyone is probably really tense right now," he says. Everyone laughs.

"Without further ado, we picked two people from each District, as well as most beautiful, and fan favourite. He starts naming off names I wait for district Four. The camera shows Rory who starts smiling and then Jordon who looks stunned. A bunch of people run to hug her. She keeps mouthing oh my god over and over again. The other Districts mean nothing to me.

"And lastly District Twelve, Reed Deming, and Primrose Everdeen!" I smack my hand over my mouth. I run over to hug her.

"Prim, oh my god I'm so happy for you!" I say hugging her so tightly she probably can't breathe.

"And lastly our fan favourite is Drake Odair and the most beautiful is Rosalie St- Claire, congrats you will also be attending. What a great year and thank you everyone for supporting the games!"

"Katniss, all of my friends are going, Rosalie, Jordon, and Rory," she says pausing at the end. I've heard all about her break- up.

"I know, and Me, and Madge, and Clove and Peeta will all be there too, but you have a party to go to now," I say.

"I have to go home to get changed," she says, "This is a little fancy for a party."

"Prim!" Peeta says running over to hug her, "Congrats!"

"Thanks Peeta," she say smiling, "I got to get home before so I can change."  
"I'll drive you home, it's faster than walking," Peeta says.

"Sure, thanks so much," she says.

"Alright, Prim I'll be home soon, I just have to go find Madge, we'll meet you at home," I say.

"See you soon Katniss," Peeta says kissing me. I watch him walk away. I might actually love I think to myself.

Prim (POV)  
"I loved the play," I tell Peeta.

"That's good I'm happy you enjoyed it, your sister did so well."

"You did great too," I say trying to reach my phone which is in my purse. He pulls over and I take off my seat belt to reach it.

"it's Rory," I say.

"Well answer it," Peeta says.

"Hi," I say.

"I know we don't talk anymore, but I just wanted to say congrats, and that I miss you," he says.

"Congrats to you too and I m." something catches the courner ofmy eye. It's a car heading straight for us. I scream.

"Peeta!" The truck smashes into the side of our car and I black out. I wake up on the ground sorounded by glass and in a pool of blood. I'm at least fifty feet from the car. I lift my head only to fall back down. Before you die apparently you get a flashback of a past event… I get a flash back of Rory.

"I'm Rory," he said.

"I'm Prim." It goes to us kissing and then to us fighting, and then to the picture shattering. I pick up a piece and cut my wrist. Blood starts pouring and I scream in agony. However I keep doing it overand over again until I black out this time for good. I died in a pool of my blood. I died like my dad did, in a car accident. I died without telling Rory that I love him. I died…

Rory (POV)

"hello?"

"Rory, it's Madge." Madge? That's odd she's never spoken to me.

"Yes Madge," I say.

"Prim, and Peeta were in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into them. Prim was thrown through the window and out of the car," Madge whispers. My head starts spinning. Rosalie catches me before I fall,

"Is she alive?" I ask

"She's in the hospital. She died for five minutes, but her heart is beating again… it doesn't look good, and Peeta doesn't look good either. Rory she has a ninety nine mortality rate," she says.

"No!" I scream, "No, it's a lie, No!" I fall to the floor in a mess of sobs.

"Rory," Rosalie says dropping next to me.

I curl up into a ball, "She's dying!"

"Who?" I can't answer but she must get it because I keep screaming Prim. People are gathering around us in a group.

"Go away!" Rosalie shouts. I continue sobbing and then when I stop I stand still for hours. Prim is almost dead and she died hating me. This is enough to make a person go insane.

Katniss (POV)  
"What's wrong?" I ask the doctor while clutching my mom.

"I'm very sorry, but she has a ninety nine mortality rate. She has severe road burn, as well as head trauma. If she survives she won't be able to walk maybe not even talk," he says.

I gasp, "and Peeta?"

"Peeta is doing somewhat better, but he also has severe head trauma. He will most likely survive, but we are not sure about the state that he will survive in," he says. I lose it.

"No!" I scream, "No! I can't let me see Prim, let me see Prim!"

"I'm so sorry."

"No!" I cry. I sink down to my knees and cry so hard. "I love them, I love them!" Just seconds ago I had both of them. Now they might be gone forever.

**A little morbid I know. So that is the end of the Social Games. Is there another book Well I could end it here, or I could continue it. I could kill Prim, or keep her alive, I could also kill Peeta. Give me some reviews, and let me know what you think. **

**HungerGamesForevuh 3**

**Two books gone. **

**Thank you to all of my wonderful fans. This has been a hard process. A lot of criticism, and love. I love fanfiction with all of my heart. I'll keep you posted. **


	25. Author's Note

**New Story is up called Fixing the Shattered Glass. Please follow it and let me know what you think. Main characters are Katniss and Peeta. **


End file.
